


Down for the Count

by Nachsie



Series: Supergene [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Asexual Gabriel, Doctor Gabriel, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Physical Abuse, Smoking, Superhero Castiel, Superhero Sam, Teacher Dean Winchester, chuck from accounting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year and a half after the adventures of GOING FOR BROKE, the gang is back though not everything's great in paradise. Dean and Castiel are working through the bumps of their relationship as Gabriel is desperately trying to plan his wedding, their lives become a bit more complicated when they least expect it. While Dean's facing a Ghost from his past, and Gabriel's trying to save a life, Sam and Castiel are forced to face their hardest villain yet. Can they keep it together, while everything around them is falling apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. But will we sleep once I tell you what's hurting me?

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Dean." He turned holding a glass of wine as he smiled at his boss nervously. There he was at his school's Christmas party for all the faculty, and once again like every holiday before... he was alone. Though castiel promised to be here on time this time, so of course Dean hated being at this parties. This was required for all employees, so Dean couldn't just leave.

"Naomi." Dean smiled, great. His new boss. Dean and her practically had to fight for the position this coming year once the last principal retired. Naomi won of course but Naomi seemed to hold a grudge about the fact the only reason she won was because Dean recently had the habit of being late because of his brother and boyfriend emergencies.

"I was wondering where that boyfriend of yours was." She smirked.

"He's on his way."

"You said that Halloween...and Fourth of July." She thought about that. "You say that every holiday."

"He's a busy guy." Dean smiled trying not to look annoyed.

"What exactly does he do?" Naomi asked.

"Um...lawyer?" Dean lied, since castiel spent most of his time learning his powers with Sam, and saving the world he really didn't have a job. So he went with the one castiel told him a year and a half ago.

"Where exactly does he practice law?"

"Downtown." Dean nodded as he spoke.

"There is no law firm downtown," Naomi stated as Dean gave a fake smile which obviously read annoyance. He swallowed down his full cup of wine, Naomi went wide-eyed mortified as she watched him down the whole thing without stopping.

"Oh shoot. Out of wine. I'll be right back." Dean quickly moved away before she could continue. He completely fucking hated her. She's the reason Dean wanted a drinking problem!

He grabbed another cup of wine as someone tapped his shoulder, he smiled. Of course, castiel didn't forget. Dean turned as he grabbed another drink, but his smile faded when he saw who was standing there.

"Fake boyfriend at your service." Balthazar used jazz hands.

"More like Dead boyfriend," Dean growled. "He forgot didn't he."

"Well..." Balthazar chuckled nervously.

"Don't tell me. You remembered at the last second, tried calling him, got his voicemail, gave up and tried to cover for your bromantic boyfriend." Dean frowned as Balthazar tried to reach for the second drink but Dean already started to walk away downing both drinks.

"You look nice!" Balthazar followed sheepishly. Dean said nothing as he continued to walk away.

"He did this last year!" Dean yelled as he walked down the hall towards his classroom but not before snatching a large bottle of wine. "People are starting to think I made him up! I'm starting to think I made him up!"

"He's just busy?" Dean gave him a look that stated that wasn't helping.

"Look, I get he's trying to learn more about his powers and trying to be ready for his family reunion coming up to impress his parents." Dean took off his shoes, that were killing his feet since they were new. "But I never see him anymore! I asked him just for this one thing! He can't think about me for just three seconds!"

"He loves you!" Balthazar cried out Dean rolled his eyes as he sat at his desk.

"He LOVES you!" Dean snapped as he started to drink the bottle. "He makes time to hang out with you!"

"You're going to drink yourself sick." Dean felt tears in his eyes as he wiped his eyes.

"Then maybe castiel would make time for me." Balthazar started looking down as he sat next to Dean. Softly asking for the bottle dean was hesitant as he handed it over. Balthazar took a sip before handing it back.

"Stupid to be sober with a good expensive wine about." Balthazar sighed as Dean took a sip handing it to him. "Cheers mate."

 

 

 

______________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel's POV**

 

 

 

 

"I...I DID IT!" Castiel laughed as he froze over the pond in front of him. He smiled turning to Sam, who nodded.

"I knew you could." Sam smiled

"I've been practicing...and I finally did it!" Castiel chuckled.

"I keep telling you this isn't a foot race or a math test. You don't need to practice outside our training." Sam stated.

"But the faster I learn-" castiel spoke.

"Pace yourself." Sam sighed as he touched his shoulder. "Seriously, fast pace can make mistakes-"

"I just... I'm going to my family reunion next week... Is going to be the first time I see my family in years...I want to impress them." Castiel confessed.

"That's fine, but don't get too...distracted by the idea." Sam sighed.

"Distracted?" Castiel asked.

"There's more important things that impressing them." Sam started walking to collect his coat.

"Like?" Castiel asked confused.

"Like?" Sam turned throwing his coat over his shoulder. "My brother for one."

"Of course your brother's important to me." Castiel looked offended.

"Look I'm just saying don't bring up the past too much." Sam shrugged as castiel frowned.

"Okay okay. Can we just have one more lesson?" Castiel begged.

"One more? Dude, it's nearly midnight." Sam groaned.

"We can try till midnight?" Castiel begged again.

"Gabriel said he's writing the divorce papers if I'm not home when he gets home and we aren't even married yet." Sam sighed as Castiel frowned. "Don't you have something to do? Like sleep or something." Castiel went grabbing his coat as his phone fell from his pocket. He picked it up dusting it off.

 

**14 missed calls. 23. Unread text messages**

 

"Uh oh." Castiel flew to the school fumbling to fix his hair, as he landed in the bushes in front of the school...well more like crashed. He was working on it.

He pulled twigs out of his hair, kicking a vine from his foot as he looked for any sign of life in the building, he walked down the corridor trying to remember which way it was to room 1b.

To which the bright light of the classroom being on showed the way, when he got inside he noticed Dean was passed out lying drunk in the corner with Balthazar who was still drinking.

"So...scale of one being little and ten being extremely bad...how pissed is he?" Castiel asked with a nervous laugh.

"Twenty trees." Balthazar mumbled drunkenly, as Castiel picked up Dean who whined at the loss of warmth.

"I'll be back for you buddy," Castiel stated as Balthazar saluted accidentally using the wine filled bottle hand and poured wine all over him and hit himself in the head.

Castiel flew Dean home, careful not to wake Dean. He softly placed his hand on Dean's forehead taking away the start of his headache, before kissing his forehead.

Returning for Balthazar, he cleaned up their mess in the classroom before dropping him off, tossing the idiot into his trailer. Who snored happily once he hit the couch, castiel quickly rushed home hoping to sneak into bed undetected.

He quietly tossed off his boots, pants, and shirt as he tipped toed into bed just as he lifted up the covers, a voice stopped him.

"Couch," Dean mumbled grumpy, not waking up to fight. Castiel groaned moving to collect a blanket from the closet. "No." He stopped, groaning as he went to retrieve his pillow. "No."

"Dean it's cold. I need a pillow and blanket." Castiel scoffed.

"Outside." Dean groaned annoyed snuggling into the covers.

"I'm not sleeping outside. I know I fucked up but this is ridicule-" Castiel started but Dean had managed to kick him out, leaving him outside in his boxers.

"Say hi to your boyfriend for me," Dean growled slamming the front door on him.

"-ous..." Castiel sighed as he flew to Balthazar's house, walking in slowly he pushed Balthazar off the couch with a loud clank, taking the drunk guys blanket and tried to get some shut-eye. Hoping his boyfriend would forgive him tomorrow.

 

 

 __________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Gabriel's POV**

 

 

"So. I'm just worried we forgot something." Gabriel sighed.

"We didn't." Sam sighed as well.

"Who's walking down the aisle?!" Gabriel panicked.

"I am because though you're the bottom, you don't want it to be obvious by walking down the aisle." Sam groaned.

"Who is walking you?" Gabriel asked again.

"Dean." Sam sighed.

"And who is the flower girl?" Gabriel threw his hair back in a messy small ponytail as he tapped an open side to side making a drumming noise.

"Castiel." Sam snickered.

"Ha ha very funny." Gabriel chuckled sarcastically.

"Gabriel, my love I promise it will all come together in due time. We have almost a month left." Sam comforted him.

"Okay okay," Gabriel said crawling into bed as Sam curled up next to him tiredly, closing his eyes. "...I just realized I won't have anyone on my side of seating..." Sam opened his eyes sighing as he kissed Gabriel's neck as he spooned him.

"We talked about this. We aren't splitting seating." Sam breathed as tears slid down Gabriel's face.

"I'm just...without you....I wouldn't have anyone..." Gabriel whimpered. Sam cupped His face kissing him softly. "Being an orphan sucks."

"Please don't cry anymore, my love," Sam stated. Gabriel nodded sniffing.

"I'm just moody from stress, let's just sleep okay?" Gabriel sucked in air wiping his tears.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked. Gabriel said nothing and snuggled closer, not wanting to talk about it. "Goodnight my love..." Sam mumbled kissing his skin he fell asleep.

 

 

 _____________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

  **Castiel's POV**

 

 

Castiel snored on the couch, as Chuck lightly drew on his face, there were some stick figures and a banana, he also drew a dolphin which weirdly came out as a weird shape penis on his forehead. As Balthazar rose from the dead, or so he thought.

"I'm dead. I'm dead or have a hangover." Balthazar groaned holding his throbbing temple as he sat up on the floor His face also covered in marker stains.

"You're dead," Chuck commented as Balthazar gave it a look.

"I'm in hell, you're here." Chuck stuck out his tongue, as Balthazar stood instantly moving to castiel who he stole his pillow snapping castiel awake.

"I'm up!" Castiel breathed in deeply as he rubbed his eyes sitting up.

"Make yourself useful," Balthazar said as held his head, Castiel touched him, till a small smiled appeared on his face. "Good." Castiel continued to rub His eyes. "You fucked up big time buddy."

"I know..." Castiel sighed. "I didn't mean to forget."

"You just got excited, And when you get excited on the big picture of things you forget the smaller details," Balthazar stated.

"The thing is, Dean isn't a smaller detail...I love him." Castiel groaned.

"I know...look I heard mention he was taking the kids to the park today for a field trip, it was going to be him and another teacher-" balthazar spoke.

"I hate kids. They are little demons." Castiel snapped and made a disgusted face. Chuck and Balthazar looked at each other.

"Um...does Dean know that?" Balthazar asked.

"What? Think that might be a problem?" Castiel asked curiously.

"More like a deal breaker." Balthazar scoffed.

"You...don't think Dean wants kids to do you?" Castiel asked.

"Dude have you ever seen him with the kids he teaches?!" Balthazar sighed and sat next to him. "Dudes born to be a dad."

"..." Castiel rubbed his face smearing the marker on his face. Did Dean want kids one day? He...never even asked Dean where they saw themselves in the future. Castiel frowned. "What were you saying?"

"Dean was telling me they could really use another chaperone..." Balthazar continued. Castiel frowned deeper and sighed.

 

 

 __________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

**Dean's POV**

 

 

 

"Who is excited about the park and beach!" The kids cheered as Dean started having them line up. "Alright. In order! Everyone have their bubbies!" Dean called the children's partners bubble buddies, the kids seemed to like the word.

"Mr. Winchester. You don't have a bubbie." Sarah Manning questioned. "Miss. Kanji has Mr. Loge."

"It's okay, Sarah. You are just going to have to keep an eye on me so I don't run o-" Dean stated.

"I'm here!" Castiel ran up panting as he stood next to dean who frowned noticeably, castiel waved lightly at the kids. "Hey, kids."

"Can I talk to you?" Dean grabbed Castiel ear who yelped as he was dragged to the other side of the bus. "What are YOU doing here?"

"Making up for being an ass," Castiel confessed.

"At my work?!" Dean hissed.

"Day at the beach sounds like a great way to talk." Castiel breathed a nervous chuckle.

"I don't trust you with a goldfish, how am I supposed to trust you with the care of a child." Dean quietly hissed.

"Kids love Me." Castiel frowned. "I'm on their cereal boxes."

"Okay, look. You need to leave." Dean snapped.

"Too late I already signed up with the school." Castiel boasted.

"W-what?" Dean looked confused.

"Say hello to your new teacher's aid," Castiel smirked. Dean could only groan.

 

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

  **Gabriel's POV**

 

 

 

 

_Doctor Franklin to pediatric. Doctor Franklin to pediatric._

Gabriel walked down the chart as he came towards pediatrics with a chart, he was reading up on his new patient. Being at work kept him and his mind off the wedding he was planning, which was pretty much the only time off he gave himself for it.

Seven-year-old Jesse Turner huh? Gabriel pulled open the door as he smiled at the kid who looked like a lost puppy. His lip was swollen as well as a black eye, as he said nothing as Gabriel came in.

"Hey buddy, I'm the doctor-" Gabriel started.

"I know." The kid held himself, Gabriel was taken back as he set the folder down and moved to examine him.

"So what happened, little guy?" Gabriel touched the kids lip softly.

"Kids at the home beat me up." Jesse sniffed.

"Home?" Gabriel asked sounding sad.

"It's the nice term for an orphanage. Though no one ever calls it that anymore." Jesse spoke as he rubbed his nose. Gabriel said nothing as he looked into Jesse's eyes with his light.

"I know how you feel," Gabriel asked.

"Every adult says it." Jesse frowned. "No one ever gets it, not unless you were a-"

"Orphan? I still am." Gabriel confessed, Jesse blinked.

"You're an orphan too?" Jesse asked Gabriel, nodded.

"Why did they beat you up?" Gabriel questioned as Jesse grew quiet.

"I can...do things...." Jesse looked down.

"Things?" Gabriel questioned as Jesse held out his hand.

"Can you keep a secret?" Gabriel nodded as he gave Jesse his hand who covered Gabriel's with his. Gabriel started to feel cold as Jesse pulled away a miniature snowman laid in Gabriel's hand. Gabriel opened his mouth and gasped staring at the snowman in wonder.

"Wow." Gabriel gasped

"Please don't get scared," Jesse begged.

"Why would I be scared? Jesse...this is beautiful..." Gabriel breathed, Jesse, smiled softly.

"I make things happen...just by thinking about them," Jesse stated as the room started to lightly snow as Gabriel looked up. Jesse had next seen someone see the beauty in his curse, as Gabriel smiled softly.

"You're amazing, Jesse," Gabriel spoke.

"I-i am?" Jesse started to tear and cry as Gabriel instantly pulled him into a hug. "You don't think I'm a monster?"

"Never Jesse...shh...don't cry," Gabriel whispered and hugged him tighter.

"I wish you were my daddy," Jesse mumbled into his neck as he sniffed.

"..." Gabriel looked at him softly.

 

 

_________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

**Sam's POV**

 

 

 

Sam yawned coming downstairs in his boxers, he ran his fingers through his hair, as he walked down the stairs. Walking straight into the kitchen, a small boy sat on the table eating yogurt kicking his feet.

"Um...?" Sam walked closer to the kid, noticing he was eating the last of Sam's favorite yogurt. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jesse. You must be Sam right?" The kid asked kicking his feet happily snacking.

"Hi...um...Jesse. Question. Why are you in my house eating my yogurt?" He asked obviously not happy about the kid or yogurt, as Gabriel pushed in a twin mattress from the garage.

When he noticed Sam, he instantly stopped, laughing nervously he moved next to the boy.

"S-sam! I didn't know you were home?" Gabriel swallowed.

"I got in hours ago," Sam mumbled noticing his shady trying to cover something attitude. "Who's the kid?"

"Um...funny you mention that...haha. Um...this is Jesse...our....son." Gabriel presented the boy as Sam went wide eyed.

"....What?!" Sam yelled.


	2. But we stick to our guns and we love like battleships

 

 

 

 

 

"YOU WHAT?!" Sam snapped.

"Sam! Calm down! He can hear you!" Gabriel breathed as he pulled his sweater close to his chest both arguing in their bedroom.

"Gabriel! You, me? Nowhere near ready for a child." Sam pointed to them both.

"You always wanted a kid," Gabriel stated.

"Yeah. Five or six years from now!" Sam groaned. "Gabriel I'm twenty-three years old! I am not mature enough to be raising a five-year-old! I still watch Spongebob on repeat in my spare time!"

"Five or six years from now, I will be forty. I won't be able to be the young hip dad. I'll need a walker for their wedding day." Gabriel whispered.

"Honey, you're not old." Sam sighed.

"I was twelve when you were born, I would have been in senior year of high school when you were learning colors in kindergarten," Gabriel stated.

"Your age doesn't matter to me." Sam groaned.

"Does to me. I don't want people to think I'm their grandpa." Gabriel turned away as Sam sat on the bed holding Gabriel's hand.

"Okay, you never cared before. What's really up?" Sam squeezed his hand.

"...he has powers, Sam. Like you." Gabriel sighed.

"But he had a black eye. He couldn't... He couldn't be hurt if he has the supergene." Sam breathed.

"Exactly. Something's not right. He needs someone to care and protect him." Gabriel stated.

"Whoa, and you think me?" Sam scoffed. "I'm a superhero already trying to train one crybaby. I don't need an actual baby to worry about."

"Sam he has no one! He's an orphan!" Gabriel snapped.

"Gabriel you can't take in every orphan!" Sam hissed.

"Not everyone! Just this one! Sam! Please!" Gabriel begged

"Then you take care of him. I can't be tied down by the kid. If the world needs saving, there isn't a twenty-four hour daycare-" sam scoffed

"And quit the only income coming in? Where will we live?" Gabriel snapped as Sam pouted. "Look, you aren't always running out of here in spandex, you lounge around half the time, then train castiel. Take the kid with you and train him too. I'll take him to work if needed. Please. At least get to know him before you leave me for the mailman."

"Please baby...the mailman? I don't downgrade. I'd leave you for Richard Jr. Speight." Sam chuckled, Gabriel lightly pushed him. "Okay, okay. I'll take the kid out to pizza before I return him." Gabriel frowned at Sam's joke. "I assume you just return kids at TOYS R US?" Gabriel shook his head kissing Sam.

"Please give him a chance. All I could see in him was you." Gabriel smiled.

"That poor kid." Sam chuckled grabbing his keys as he pulled Gabriel into the softest kiss. "You owe me."

"I do. Now go. I have to set up his room." Sam felt Gabe slap his ass as Sam walked down the stairs. When he got downstairs the kid was sitting on his suitcase lightly kicking his feet. "Hey..."

"I'm going back aren't I?" Jesse said sadly.

"W...what makes you say that?" Sam's smile faded.

"Because you are fighting over me...fighting equals mistake..mistake means me." Jesse started to drag his suitcase with effort.

"..." Sam looked at the kid sadly, this kid...did remind him of him when he was little.

 ______________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

**Many years ago: Sam's POV**

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Dean! Dean!" Six-year-old Sammy ran to his brother who sat reading a book on the couch. Dean looked up from his book to see the six-year-old missing his front tooth. "Guess what?!"

"Um...hmm." The thirteen-year-old teased. "You got a haircut?"

"Nope!" Sam smiled. Dean moved the book just in time before the six-year-old moved to sit on him.

"Did you grow a beard?" Dean asked seriously.

"No!" Sam giggled smiling as Dean tickled him.

"Are you taller?! Do you have a mustache?!" Dean asked. Sam giggled loudly as he kicked and wiggled under his fingers.

The front door slammed as Dean instantly stopped the smile instantly gone from his face, as Sam's started to lower. John took a sip of a bottle as he stripped off his coat, Dean sat tensely on the couch as Sam slowly moved to sit on the floor next to Dean. Both waiting to see how their father was feeling today.

"What's with all the noise?" John asked as the boys stayed quiet.

"I...I lost a tooth." Sammy stood holding up the tooth to john as john took it examining it. Dean slowly opened his book hoping to sink into it and disappear.

"Growing up. Huh, Sammy?" John picked up Sam as he led him to the kitchen table Dean had spent hours cooking. He walked past Dean without a word, as he set Sam in the seat next to him. Dean's place was not set, he knew better by now to be around john more than John could tolerate. They hadn't spoken to each other in years, and Dean always assumed it must be better than fighting.

"You got to put it under your pillow to get something from the tooth fairy," John spoke as Sammy heard a door slam, he turned, dean was no longer in the room.

He always left when his father got home, always coming home with the thick smell of fire which Sam didn't realize was a cigarette.

"Daddy...why don't you talk to Dean?" Sammy asked softly as john frowned.

"Dean...isn't worth the air he breathes," John said coldly as he started to eat the food dean made.

"Is it because of mommy?" Sam asked causing John to stop.

"Dean is the reason you don't have a mommy," John stated as Sam turned towards the door.

"..." Sam looked sadly at the door.

 

_________________________________________________________________ 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Now: Sam's POV**

 

 

"No, come on, I'm taking you to the best pizza in town," Sam said shaking his head at the memory.

"Pizza?" Jesse ask as he felt Sam's hand ruffle his hair.

"If you are supposed to be my kid, you gotta love pizza," Sam stated as Jesse smiled.

"I-i like pizza." Jesse blushed.

"Good. Come let's get outta here." Sam stated holding the door out for him as Jesse moved to the car happily.

 

 

__________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean's POV**

 

 

 

 

"Are you going to ignore me the whole time we are here?" Castiel asked following Dean as Dean passed out the kids lunches.

"Not the whole time," Dean stated making sure lily had a peanut free lunch.

"Really?" Castiel smiled.

"Yeah, there's going to be a time you stop talking and I won't have anything to ignore." Castiel frowned at him, as Dean smiled.

"Alright everyone got their lunch?" Dean asked as The kids nodded. "We are going to cross the street so we can eat at the beach benches. Everyone hold hands and line up two by two." The kids instantly moved to their assigned bubbies.

"Castiel stay behind the line to make sure we cross the street without stragglers." Castiel sighed doing what was asked of him as Dean pressed the button for the crosswalk. When he looked up to stare at the sign, he noticed a man standing across the street.

Dean paled as he saw the man, the wind blew hard as their clothes moved to the wind. He couldn't be there...he was dead. Without realizing, Dean had started to walk towards the figure into the busy street.

"Dean?" Castiel called as he heard the horn of a semi hurtling towards Dean. "Dean!"

Dean turned noticing the Danger as castiel quickly tackled him out of the way. Dean hit the ground hard as he panted.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! Are you suicidal?!" Castiel snapped. Dean looked up at the street corner and the man was gone. Was it in his head?

"I saw...my dad..." Dean panted as castiel cupped his cheek healing Dean's bleeding chin as he helped him up.

"Your dad's dead. You told me yourself!" Castiel snapped. Dean said nothing, as he continued to stare at the corner. "Dean he isn't there. Dean..."

"I'm okay...forget it. Let's just...forget it." Dean snapped as he instantly pulled away from castiel to go back to the children. Castiel turned looking at the corner before he walked back the kids.

 __________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Sam's pov**

 

 

 

Sam smiled awkwardly as Jesse munched on pizza, the kid had eaten at least a whole pizza by himself, Sam was still trying to consume his first slice.

"How old are you?" Sam asked.

"Seven." Jesse munched.

"How...do you like it?" Sam asked awkwardly.

"Better than six." He shrugged as he chomped on his pizza, they were quiet again.

"So...Gabriel says you have...a special talent." Jesse paused.

"..." Jesse looked scared.

"It's okay, you can show me." Sam smiled as Jesse paused as though contemplating before he looked at Sam."Well?"

"I already did." Jesse looked at the empty pizza tray, which was now filled with a large pepperoni pizza. Which was not there before Sam looked at it in disbelief.

"Are you serious?!" Sam smiled with a laugh. "You're telling me we could have gotten this free at home?!" Jesse smiled calming as he chomped again.

"I have to see it in order to create it, taste it to give it taste." Jesse started sucking his fingers with a pop.

"Oh my god. You are amazing." Sam smiled happily. Jesse blushed. "We are going to get along very well. I will never have to cook again and trust me that's a blessing in itself." Jesse giggled. "Let's not tell daddy, Gabriel, you can do that."

"You're funny." Jesse smiled.

"You think so?" Sam asked.

"Yep!" Jesse smiled grabbing another slice as Sam smile faded as he started to reminiscence.

 

 ____________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Many years ago: Sam's POV**

 

 

 

 

 

Six-year-old Sam smacked loudly at the pizza he ate as Dean sat reading the book on the chair. Dean stood stretching, as he flipped off the TV that played mostly as background sounds.

"Alright, Sammy. Bathtime." Dean softly moved to place a hand on the child's back as Sam instantly flinched away from his touch, causing dean to pause. "Come on quit playing around." He went to reach again but Sam instantly moved away. "Sam?" Dean chuckled in disbelief.

"You kill things you touch," Sam stated innocently, almost a parrot to what his father had told him about Dean. "I don't want you to kill me like mommy."

He continued to chomp not noticing how his words had affected dean. He was too young to understand the weight of his words as Dean backed away slightly gaining the six-year-old's attention.

Noticing the tears sliding down Dean's face, he...noticed how he had never seen his brother cry. Sam blinked in confusion, as Dean instantly turned running out the front door.

"Big brother?" Sammy called only to be welcomed with the heavy smack of the front door slamming.

 __________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Now: Sam's POV**

 

 

 

"Sam?" Jesse asked gaining Sam's attention, as Sam took a deep breath.

"Sorry. I got lost in thought." Sam smiled. "You full?" Jesse nodded.

"I think I ate too much." Jesse whimpered. Sam chuckled as he softly picked up Jesse who whimpered at his sore belly.

"Didn't I warn you about that?" Sam asked.

"It...was so worth it." Jesse sniffed as Sam chuckled.

"Think I warned you about that too." Sam carried him to the car as he placed the kid in the backseat. "Looks like we'll need a booster seat for you."

"Booster seats are for babies," Jesse mumbled tiredly, Sam smiled as he got in the car and started to drive back to the house. This kid...did remind him of himself. It was almost scary how much.

Sam listened to the radio, he hummed to himself as he drove glancing back at Jesse who was trying to stay awake in the back seat.

 

_______________________________________________________________ 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Many years ago: Sam's POV**

 

 

 

 

"DEAN!" Sam sobbed, as the six-year-old ran out of the shitty hotel room. The door left wide open, as he looked out scared into the dark night.

"BIG BROTHER!" Sam didn't mean to hurt Dean, he glanced around as he ran in a direction he thought he had gone in.

"I'M SORRY! BIG BROTHER!" Sam ran down a dark alley his footed pajamas wet with rain water from earlier today.

He softly slid down the wall behind a trash can, he had no idea where he was or how long he was running, all he knew was he hurt Dean. He made Dean cry.

"I'm scared." Sam whimpered as he heard someone coming down the alley and curled into himself sobbing into his knees shaking.

A soft hand touched his shoulder as the six-year-old looked up to see familiar green eyes. Dean had kneeled down in the puddle, softly smiled at Sam who instantly started to cry again, bolting into Dean's arms.

Dean smiled as he held him tightly picking him up, Sam sobbed over and over how sorry he was. That he loved his big brother. But Dean with his red swollen eyes just kept smiling at him, taking him back to the hotel.

Dean gave Sammy his bath like normal, though Sammy just sobbed and hiccupped, Sammy softly grew tired as Dean dressed him. Sammy curled into Dean as he sucked tiredly on his thumb, as Dean crawled into bed with Sammy holding him like normal till he fell asleep.

Dean never brought it up, Dean never yelled at him, Sam always wondered if Dean believed what he said, or if he even remembers.

 _______________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Now: Sam's POV**

 

 

 

 

 

Sam looked back at the kid who slept in the back seat. Sam had Dean if Sam didn't have Dean...he would have been just like this kid. Alone. He sighed as he picked up the phone, the phone rang as the phone was picked up.

"Sam?" Gabriel said into the phone.

"Fuck you. Gabriel. Seriously." Sam snapped.

"What?" Gabriel questioned really confused then smiled softly. "You see it too right? The little you in him."

"..." Sam sighed. "Yeah."

"So...what do you think?" Gabriel asked.

"I think..." Sam looked back at the sleeping kid. "I think we have a son."


	3. Getting weak all in your knees

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel's POV**

 

"Want to talk about it?" Castiel asked.

"No," Dean stated trying to eat his sandwich in peace.

"Look we don't see dead people and not talk about it." Castiel sighed.

"Leave it alone." Dean snapped.

"Why don't you walk to talk about it with your supportive boyfriend?" Castiel asked.

"Just as supportive as a broken leg." Dean snapped annoyed.

"I have feelings you know," Castiel stated back.

"Look. My dad's dead. It wasn't him. I'm just this is because it's getting close to my parent's death anniversary." Dean snapped again.

"Parents' death?" Castiel questioned.

"My parents died the same day, just many years apart," Dean confessed.

"That's... Odd." Castiel questioned as Dean turned.

"Please just drop it." Dean sighed.

"Are you sure he's dead?" Castiel asked curiously

"I am 100% sure. Castiel." He turned grabbing Castiel's face tightly. "My love, if you love me you will do as I say and drop it."

"But-" castiel started.

"I will forgive you for everything if you do." Dean practically begged.

"You...will?" Castiel felt Dean press against him being cuddly and adorable, but castiel was slightly not buying it. "Why?"

"Because I miss you, boo." Dean pressed against him moving to whisper in His ear. "You... and your ten-inch cock." He whispered that proved something was up and castiel definitely wasn't buying it.

"This is definitely serious, you are lying to me about my size. I'm a good four and a half inches at best. You only ever try to boost my ego if you know it would distract me." Castiel frowned. "Which is hurtful!" Castiel pouted. "I like when you boost my ego..."

"Just, please. For me. Drop it." Dean begged as Castiel was quiet then nodded.

"Okay." Castiel sighed.

"...okay?" Dean gave him a suspicious look.

"What?" Castiel blinked.

"You are going to drop it.... Just like that?" Dean said also not buying it.

"Yeah." Castiel shrugged.

"...Really?" Dean questioned.

"Yes really," Castiel stated. Dean took a step back as he paused.

"Oh." Dean smiled as he kissed him softly. "Thank you."

Dean smiled as a child called his name, he turned moving towards the child. Castiel watched with a small smirk on his face.

Oh yeah.

There was no way in hell castiel was just letting that go.

 _____________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

  **Crowley's POV**

"Bloody hell this could use some bloody home improvement." Crowley sighed. "A few pillows, a throw rug...and I don't know...A LOT LESS CELL?!" Crowley shook the new chair he was now chained in.

"Sorry, Dear. I trust you as far as I can throw you." The red headed pushed up her glasses as the wolf masked man stood behind her protectively.

"How am I supposed to get a revenge like this?!" Crowley shook the chains.

"In due time, my pet." She cooed as she puckered her lips at him, as she turned to the wolfman. "Where have you been my pet? Doing what I have asked? Good. Mommy loves you." She blew the man the kiss as she chuckled, turning to Crowley. "Do you know what you did wrong, Crowley?"

"I bet you're going to 'enlighten' me anyways." Crowley scoffed.

"You didn't set your trap and wait." The redhead sat back in a fancy chair fit for a queen. "In the end, they trap themselves with a little encouragement." She smirked as the wolf masked man set next to her, allowing her to pet him.

"Waiting takes-" Crowley scoffed

"Years of planning?" She smirked as a fly buzzed around her. "My dear, they have been playing for a long time now. Long before Little Sam Winchester was born, long before Castiel lost his first tooth, long before dean spoke his first word."

"That's...impossible..." Crowley was taken back. "How...far are you...into your...game?"

"Just waiting for the perfect chance to...strike." She quickly caught the fly that buzzed around her head crushing it in her palm.

_________________________________________________________________ 

 

 

 

**Castiel's POV**

 

"So...you think Dean's... hiding something?" Balthazar looked at castiel who looked as though he had found the secret stash of Christmas presents.

"Something about his father...maybe his dad faked his own death. Maybe he's a spy or was killed by the government? Maybe he was killed by a supervillain?!" Castiel stated excitedly.

"Or maybe he's dead or a deadbeat..." Balthazar sat up. "I really hate to be the voice of reason-"

"I...know dean had a hard childhood," Castiel stated. Balthazar blinked. "Look whatever it is...it almost got Dean killed. If I can just...resolve it..."

"Are you sure you are doing this for honest reasons?" Balthazar asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Castiel scoffed.

"Remember the boy with the pink balloon?" Balthazar asked as Castiel frowned.

"That was years ago. I was six." Castiel rolled his eyes.

"You loved his mystery, you obsessed over him, remember what that got you?" Balthazar stated.

"Trouble." Castiel sat down. "I promise, my intentions are for Dean's own good-"

"You shouldn't be promising that to me. It's your relationship." Balthazar chuckled.

Castiel was quiet as a knock on the door alerted Castiel to Sam's presence as he opened the door seeing Sam and a Young child.

"Who-?" Castiel pointed to the kid, as Sam picked him up.

"Meet Jesse. Jesse meet Cas and Balthazar." Sam chuckled nervously as Jesse waved sheepishly. "Long story short Gabriel and I may or may not have a son."

"Dean's... Going to kill you." Castiel stated as Sam smiled nervously.

"We are going to play the secret game till I can figure out how to break the news." Sam smiled at Jesse

"Fine, but you need to answer a few questions I have," Castiel stated. Sam looked confused.

"About what?" Sam questioned.

"Your father's death," Castiel stated as Sam thinned his lips before licking them.

"What about it?" Sam snapped.

"How did he die?" Castiel tip-toed lightly on the subject.

"I don't know," Sam stated.

"How do you not know?" Castiel asked confused.

"Didn't dean tell you? Our dad went out 'hunting' and never came back." Sam stated. Castiel seemed more confused by the news sitting down.

"But Dean said he died on the day of your mother's passing?" Castiel stated.

"We buried an empty casket. Had a few pieces of junk in it. Though I'm not sure exactly what was buried. I was eleven at the time. Dean might remember better, he filled the casket, plus he had just turned eighteen at the time." Sam stated. "Assumed a bear ate him, though being a super...its dumb to think so."

"Do you have any idea-" castiel started.

"Dean saw him. Didn't he?" Sam sighed. Castiel looked up confused.

"How did you...?" Castiel choked.

"Dean...doesn't handle the anniversary very well..." Sam confessed. "Look just tell Dean to take his pill and he should be fine."

"Pill?" Castiel asked. Sam froze, did....dean forget to spill that detail?

"You need to talk to Dean," Sam said instantly knowing castiel wouldn't get anything more out of him, he stood.

"Okay-" Castiel started as their phone started to go off, Castiel and Sam looked to their alerts. "There's been an explosion down" Sam looked down at the kid.

"Uh..." Castiel looked at Jesse then Sam as Sam and castiel slowly looked at Balthazar.

"Oh....No...." Balthazar groaned.

"Stay with uncle Balthazar, Jesse." Sam handed Jesse to Balthazar who frowned with the seven-year-old on his lap.

"I'm not a bloody babysitter," Balthazar stated as Castiel grabbed his coat.

"Have fun you two," Sam said bolting out the door with castiel not really giving a care to Balthazar or his whining as the door shut Balthazar rested his chin in his hand and sighed as the room grew quiet.

"Do you have a job?" Jesse asked.

"No," Balthazar stated.

"Does Cas?" Jesse asked again.

"No." balthazar repeated.

"....how can you afford his place if you don't have a job? I mean..." Jesse asked. Balthazar could only sigh.

"I have a sugar daddy boyfriend," Balthazar confessed.

"Oh..." Jesse grew quiet. "What's a sugar daddy?" Balthazar groaned.

____________________________________________________ 

 

 

 

**Castiel's POV**

 

"Anyone report what's happening inside?" Awakening asked taking the binoculars from Deliverer.

"Some reports are saying there's no one in the building except them but the bomb threat is keeping them from entering. They have the school surrounded. No one in or out." Sam stated.

"Who would break into cosmetology school?" Castiel asked.

"Better question. Who would blow up a section of the school in order to break into the school?" Sam stated.

"There's something in there worth that much effort," Castiel said getting it. "Or someone," Cas mumbled. "Battle plan?"'

"I'll go in access the situation, then you come from behind," Sam stated.

"Why are we playing it safe there is only four guys?" Castiel asked.

"Exactly why I am showing you." Deliverer stated. "Something's not right about this situation."

"Alright, I'll follow your lead," Castiel stated. Deliverer jumped from the roof as he moved towards the school.

___________________________________________________________ 

 

 

 

  **Sam's POV**

 

"Anyone find it?" A man asked as they tore a classroom looking for something. Sam watched as the men tossed up the desk shaking the papers, as they pulled out the drawers.

Another man sighed as he turned to look at a man who sat at the desk with pink headphones in. His feet resting on a turned over desk, leaning back in the teacher's comfy chair.

He listened to his music full blast as he pumped his arms lip singing as he rocked out. The men glared at the man in the expensive suit with slick back hair.  
"So who wants to tell him it's not here?" One asked.

"I don't have a death wish." Another scoffed as the front door slammed open as a wolf masked man threw in awakening on the ground who groaned weakly on the floor.

Deliverer frowned, mumbling curse words to himself as he watched the wolf walk over to the sitting man.

The man didn't notice his presence, as the man waited for a few minutes before grabbing the man's ankle pushing him forwards, causing the man to fall back into his chair, the chair hit the ground with a sick bang.

The men cowered in fear as the man got himself up his anger obvious in his shaking as he got into his face bouncing in anger trying to stand taller when he threatened him.

"YOU NEVER TOUCH ME LIKE THAT! I _OWN_ YOU! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"  The man snapped.

The wolfman said nothing as the man growled moving to castiel whose head was obviously spinning.

"WHO THE FUCK IS THIS?!" The man yelled.

The wolfman said nothing as the man growled. "I forgot you are a fucking mute, so fucking convenient."

He lit a smoke, as he pulled a gun from his pocket, aiming it at Awakening's head. He knew awakening wouldn't die, but god, he'd be in excruciating pain and unable to fight till he healed.

Just as Sam smashed into the glass, the lights were cut. As soon as Sam landed the lights came on and the extra men were passed out in the corner, as the angry boss had been protected by the wolf man, who stood protectively in front of the man, in front of awakening was a silver and black suited man like awakening's, but there were big thick wings from the mysterious hero.

The only thing that showed the man was his bottom of his face, as he glared behind silver eyes bright as he held a shield.

"YOU AGAIN, RIOT?!" The boss-man yelled. "FOLLOWED ME ALL THE WAY HERE?!"

"There's no way I'd let you get away." Riot yelled as he moved to attack him but the wolf blew powder from his hand riot groaned as he was not prepared.

He coughed rubbing his eyes as they ran out the back of the building. Deliverer coughed as well, the smoke filled the room for a good few minutes, deliverers eyes burned as Awakening stood coughing as the smoke started to fade.

"You okay?" Riot asked. Awakening nodded.

"Thanks for your help." Deliverer nodded to him. "I'm deliverer, this is awakening."

"No problem." Riot smiled. "I heard about you. You're pretty big news."

"You flatter me." Deliverer chuckled.

"Um...shouldn't we go after them?" Castiel asked.

"Rookie?" Riot asked Sam, nodded.

"They are long gone." Deliverer sighed. "Would be pointless to follow. We need to search for clues before the cops barge in and ruin the crime scene."

"Cops?...ruining it?" Awakening asked Riot looked Awakening up and down, he was cute, nice muscles.

"Sadly, they suck." Riot licked his lips.

"What brings you here, riot?" Sam asked.

"Followed that guy all the way from New Orleans. That guy's Dick Roman. Big billionaire. Head boss in lots of illegal activity. Drugs, women, children... Anything he can market he will own and sell for big. If he's here in Washington, there's something big going on." Riot stated.

"Yeah, I'm getting the feeling." Deliverer licked his lips.

"We should work this together." Awakening offered.

"I don't know, you're still training-" sam started.

"I can help train him too." Riot offered. "So we can get a better idea of different ways of handling things. Pointers if you will."

"Yea-" Awakening nodded but Deliverer cut him off.

"Give me a bit to think of your offer," Sam stated. Riot nodded as Sam turned away. "Let's go." Awakening turned towards riot as he followed behind Deliverer quickly leaving.


	4. I see things that nobody else sees

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel's POV**

 

 

"Why isn't it a good idea?!" Castiel asked as they changed into their normal clothes in the back of Sam's van. It was cramped, and Dicks were swinging about like no one's business. They pretty much had gotten used to the idea of getting butt naked to change. Castiel awkwardly slipped on his underwear as Sam struggled with socks first.

"We don't know riot. We need to do research and figure out who he is and if he can be trusted." Sam stated as castiel tried to slide on his pants, as Sam pushed his ass out of his face.

"He helped us-" castiel started.

"Remember when Crowley " helped" you right?" Sam scoffed.

Castiel frowned but got the point as the continued to dress in silence, when they were In normal street clothes they drove back to Balthazar's.

 

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **Castiel's POV**  

 

 

"Sam, what's an STD? And why does it make your weewee itch?" Jesse asked as the door opened to the trailer. They both turned glaring at Balthazar who laughed sheepishly.

"Look he wanted to read and the only books I have are 69 positions in sex and guide to STDs. I assumed you'd be grateful with the latter." Balthazar started as Sam sighed.

"Gabriel is going to kill me." Sam groaned.

Chuck blinked as he slid noodles into Jesse's shoes that sat by the door. So far all the extra shoes had been filled with it as well.

"Chuck what did I say about the noodles?!" Balthazar scoffed. Chuck frowned.

"You said 'put the noodles down I'm trying to make macaroni art of a giant dick.'" Chuck repeated him.

"After that." Balthazar waved his hand.

"Don't put oodles of noodles into shoedles," Chuck repeated.

"And what are you doing?" Balthazar asked.

"Putting oodles of noodles into shoedles." Chuck sighed ashamed.

"So what are you going to do?" Balthazar asked mockingly.

"...." Chuck then looked up triumphantly. "Sell your shit on eBay." Chuck quickly got up going to his computer.

"Yes. Good....wait....what?!" Balthazar leaped up. "NOT MY LIMITED EDITION PUSSYCAT DOLLS CD!!!" Jesse was having a field day laughing as sam picked him up.

"So...we might be having a dinner tomorrow to introduce dean to the kid...will you be there?" Sam asked.

"Of course Sam." Castiel patted his shoulder. "Might lessen the blown."

"Will...this Dean not like me?" Jesse asked nervously.

"He'd love you...be pretty pissed at me for jumping in so recklessly, though..you see kids are a big responsibility-" sam sighed.

"I can talk to him if you'd like." Jesse offered.

"You will, will you?" Sam smiled at his cuteness.

"Yep! You and doctor Gabriel are very good daddies. You make me happiest!" Jesse smiled as he cupped his face. Sam smiled at him, as he pulled him closer.

"Night guys." Castiel waved as Jesse waved back, as he turned to chuck and Balthazar who was sobbing at the random stuff chuck was selling.

"NOT MY POSTER!" Balthazar sobbed.

"You love it more than me so it must die," Chuck said coldly and very seriously.

"Bye guys." Castiel chuckled as he looked at his watch reading ten o seven. He didn't think much of it till he was looking to take off when he looked at the clock again, shit he was supposed to meet Dean at eight thirty. "Shit. Dean." He took off quickly.

 _______________________________________________________________

 

 

 

  **Dean's POV**

 

 

Dean wore a nice suit with his hair done, he sat whirling his cherry in his drink for the last thirty minutes waiting for castiel as nine o'clock rolled around. He didn't even really wonder why he thought castiel would show up on time or if he wondered if he was coming at all. Dean promised himself he wouldn't bother calling castiel this time, he sighed as he watched as a figure sat down at his table.

"Alone?" The man asked softly, dean sat up from his slouching.

"Yeah." Dean looked at the man as the man picked up the menu.

"Know if anything here's good?" The man questioned.

"No, this was actually going to be my first time here." Dean rested his head on his palm.

"Why can't it still?" The man asked.

"This is more a two people restaurant..." Dean stated starting to collect his stuff.

"Good that we both came alone right?" The man stated as Dean paused.

"Are you asking me to eat with you?" Dean chuckled amusedly.

"Why not? I'm new to town. Looking to meet new people. My treat." The man smiled.

"I...have a boyfriend..." Dean breathed out but then questioned at the moment if he even did.

"I'm assuming that's who stood you up?" The man eyed him.

"...yeah," Dean stated softly placing his stuff back down. "I'm Dean by the way. Dean Winchester."

"Cain Verse." The man held out his hand as they shook hands."Well, Dean Winchester, I'll hold myself back from flirting and wooing if you'd accompany me to dinner."

"I'd...love to." Dean chuckled as he relaxed as Cain picked up the menu."...though...I wouldn't mind a bit of flirting." He said playfully as Cain hissed.

"Not getting any at home?" Cain hissed as Dean looked down.

"In the beginning...everything was such a honeymoon phase. For like five months, two months of actually sorta dating, every day then I got hurt then sickly... he took good care of me when I got sick." Dean started.

"Then after five months a week after I got better, he...sorta confessed something to me...which I wasn't okay with at first...but two weeks after I told him it didn't matter and we got back together." Dean continued.

"It was fine for like two months after that, then I noticed he was leaving more and more, from once a week to twice every day to do a hobby with my brother...." Dean took a sip of his wine, Cain listened honestly interested.

"I was okay with it at first...but two months of it and he'd leave without kissing me goodbye. I then made him promise to start doing so...he did for a couple months, but now....I get up alone, go to work, come home to an empty house, cook dinner for two, eat alone as I work on grading papers..." Dean took a deep breath.

"Then fall asleep alone, till a hand wraps around me in the middle of the night when I'm too asleep to wake up and hold him....and...I just pray for a few minutes in the morning to touch him..to feel him...to talk to him..." Dean's eyes filled with tears. "Sorry, I just...have no one to talk to about this....I just it got to me."

"What does he even do all day?" Cain asked.

"His...hobby, hangs out with his friends and goes out to better himself with his hobby.." Dean sniffed. "He's not...all that bad...he tells me he loves me-"

"When was the last time you had sex?" Cain breathed. "Sorry if that was forward."

"The last time he touched me was his birthday... It got cut short with a hobby emergency... But all we had accomplished was over the clothes touching. Sex for sure was July." Dean confessed wiping his tears.

"It's literally almost two and a half weeks until Christmas." Cain blinked, Dean said nothing as he swallowed his drink.

"Yeah, almost winter vacation, I honestly hate going on vacations...it's...lonely for me. At least when I'm at work with my class I'm not so lonely." Dean looked down at the cup.

"Class?" Cain asked.

"I teach preschool." Dean stated as Cain smiled.

"Not to offend. But there's gotta be something wrong with you. You are too perfect." Cain stated. Dean blushed and gave a nervous chuckle. "If you tell me you do charity work and save stray animals, I'd think you are too perfect."

"Actually...." Dean laughed as Cain sighed.

"Your only flaw is your taken by a loser." Cain laughed as Dean smiled softly.

"I'm not perfect." Dean stated insecurely as he twirled his drink but changed the subject. "I was going to bring up getting a dog or cat to my boyfriend tonight...the house is too quiet and too big..."

"Well, consider not showing up his yes." Cain stated as Dean smiled. The waitress showed up as she took their order, they talked and ate for an hour, before Cain offered to drive Dean home since Dean commented he never got his license and normally walked everywhere. Dean got in as Cain started to drive, barely missing the young ex-villain who rushed in, in jeans and a T-shirt, to a very formal restaurant.

"Sir! You can't come I'm here without a tie!" Castiel pushed past them as he looked for a sign of his lover, but when he saw nothing but strangers and a recently empty table he turned scratching his head as he quickly left feeling ashamed of once again forgetting about plans with Dean.

 ___________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

**Dean's POV**

 

"I had a wonderful time." Dean smiled as he smiled at Cain as he struggled awkwardly with his keys, Cain smiled watching him, as he placed a hand cupping Dean's face.

Dean paused staring at him, Cain softly ran his thumb over Dean's beautiful lips before keeping his thumb on them and leaning in. Dean didn't move as he felt the pressure but he realized Cain had kissed his own thumb and not Dean. Dean was blushing as Cain pulled away.

"I know you have a boyfriend, but I didn't want this to end with regrets...I had a wonderful time with you, Mr. Winchester." Cain said softly as Dean was taken back from the sudden affection as Cain started to walk away.

"W...wait..." Dean walked over blushing as he held out his phone. Cain smiled as he put his cell into Dean's phone, before smiling at him and leaving. Dean got into the house and instantly slammed the door to lean on it.

His heart was racing, As he looked away trying to catch his breath. That was definitely an experience, Dean moved to the kitchen as he stripped off his coat grabbing for water. He wasn't going to lie to himself, part of him wanted to yank Cain into a hard kiss, beg him to touch him, let cain have his way with him.

Dean touched his sensitive bulge that was starting to fill with blood, which Dean felt embarrassed about. It wasn't like dean wanted to cheat on castiel or anything. Just...Cain giving him attention, making him feel beautiful, he missed the affection and his body missed the intimacy sex brought. Dean swallowed a horny mess as Castiel burst through the door.

"Dean?!" Castiel panted. "Dean I'm sorry!" He yelled looking for him as Dean tried to calm himself down. When castiel found him, castiel was panting, dirty and a mess. "I'm so sorry Dean, t-there was an emergency-"

Dean grabbed his shirt roughly pulling Castiel into a hard kiss, castiel moaned his surprise as Dean roughly knocked him back into the wall. Nipping at Castiel's lips, he ripped open Castiel's buttoned-up top, instead of trying to unbutton it. Castiel moaned his surprise as he picked Dean up holding him by his ass, as he flipped them pining Dean.

He grew hard as he rocked against Dean's throbbing bulge. Castiel forced Dean's shirt off with a bit more care since his was expensive. He pulled Dean's hair back roughly as Dean moaned in pleasure. He moved to leave hickeys on Dean's pale neck, Dean cried out in pleasure, as he felt castiel bite his neck and god Dean hadn't had this feeling in a while.

Right now he just wanted his lover to touch him, right now he was head over heals in love with castiel, just wanting to forget the hard times. Castiel yanked down Dean's pants enough just for exposing his underwear as he instantly went to massage his bulge. 

Dean wiggled under the touch as castiel smirked putting Dean down, moving him to his knees, Dean smiled happily at castiel. Castiel unzipped his pants, sliding his cock and balls out of the hole in his underwear.

Grabbing Dean's hair as Dean instantly moved to kiss and lick castiel who moaned loudly. This was definitely too long without sex, Dean swallowed as he sucked, teasing castiel with the little things castiel loved and castiel was in Heaven. 

He almost came to Dean's beautiful lips twice as he felt dean suck at his balls, moving them and massaging them with his tongue castiel almost lost it as he pulled Dean up by his hair which Dean loved, forcing him to bend over the table he pulled down Dean's pants and underwear just to expose his hole.

"I'm going to fuck you through the hole in my boxers." Dean heard castiel growl as Dean shivered at the moan, liking the rough sex he missed so much. He heard castiel spit into his hand as he rubbed it on his dick before positioning himself at Dean's hole. 

Dean groaned as he felt castiel shove himself in, Dean was good and tight from the months without sex, and Dean was feeling castiel completely, it hurt without the lube or prepping but Dean loved the feeling.

Castiel didn't wait because he knew dean didn't want him to to start rocking in and out of him. First slowly but speeding up at each thrust. Dean moaned louder at the thrusts speeds, as he submitted gripping the table he just wanted to be pounded relentlessly into their kitchen table.

Dean was a sweating panting mess as he let castiel have his way with him, after the first two or three goes, castiel had gotten Dean into bed both complete messes, as Dean laid curled up tangled in a mess of fabric and Cas. 

He heard castiel light up and smoke filled the air as Dean kissed the bruised up skin of castiel. It was odd Castiel's power, it healed people around him, it healed the big things that happened to Cas. But the welts from their lovemaking remained.

"That was the best sex I've had ever." Castiel chuckled.

"Glad, I still knock it out of the park." Dean confessed as castiel handed him the cigarette which Dean puffed lazily on.

"Dean...I'm sorry I missed dinner..." Castiel whispered. Dean said nothing as he sat up sore knowing he was going to regret it tomorrow.

"What was it you were doing that was so important?" Dean asked.

"Nothing is more important than you-" Castiel choked out.

"Please. Save it. I don't want to fight." Dean rolled over as he blew out smoke.

"Dean..." Castiel moved to curl around him, softly kissing the bruises on his lovers neck. "I love you so much...it kills me the way you been looking at me lately when you think I don't notice..." Dean turned looking at him.

"I see how sad and lonely you are...that's not fair to you...I know it's no excuse but finding myself with powers...learning I can help people and trying to understand myself better...it's eating a lot of my time....I want to see you happy again...anything I can do to fix things...I will..." Castiel breathed.

"...be here when I wake up..." Dean whispered softly tears sliding down his face. "I don't want to wake up alone anymore..."

Castiel nodded as he held dean, knowing Dean was kind enough to try again, slowly, but kissing his lover again, dean moved to straddle him as he slowly rocked against him wanting the intimacy of sex.

Castiel moved with him kissing and touching dean different than before, knowing if he didn't change he'd lose the only happiness and humanity he had left....so why was he pushing him away?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else notice the reason Dean walks everywhere, and doesn't drive was because the trama of his mother's death? 
> 
> Also planning on writing a new villain castiel story. I might write these side by side but I'm not sure if that's a heavy work load as of yet. 
> 
> Thanks for everyone who is sticking around for the sequel, it means a lot seeing as this is my first sequel! But I felt this story had more life that needed addressing.
> 
> I love you guys a lot!


	5. Your love's Got me looking so crazy right now

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Many years ago: Dean's POV**

 

 

 

 

"Sammy breakfast." Seventeen-year-old Dean stated as he set the plate down, as eleven-year-old Sam played on some electronic device his father bought him. Sam sat down at the table still trying to continue as Dean sat next to him. "Dude come on, I only get breakfast to eat with you and we need to hurry because you have school."

"Sorry dean." Sam yawned as he turned off the game, picking up his fork he started with the eggs. Dean noticed how slowly Sam ate a breakfast, not because he was tired...but because this was the only time father was still passed out from booze and Dean could freely sit and eat with Sam.

Dean heard a noise and looked to make sure his father didn't wake up as Sam accidentally cutting his breakfast ham broke the fork he was using. In a panic, he tossed it into the planter, now a sharp twisted piece of metal, stupid super strength.

"S-so! School?" Sam said not wanting to draw attention to where his fork went.

"You're not going to eat more?" Dean asked.

"C-can I get this wrapped and eat it at school?" Sam lied. Dean nodded as he stood to do so. "Sorry, it's just first day jitters."

"I get it." Dean laughed wrapping up the food, Sam watched his brother pack it into his bag. "Fifth grade is a big thing. I got my first kiss in fifth grade."

"Really?" Sam asked interestedly.

"Yeah, I mean I guess it counts as a kiss. Some girl said she'd give me her baby toys in exchange for a kiss." Dean chuckled at the memory.

"Wait...you lost your first kiss for me?" Sam spoke up as Dean looked down.

"D..did I say baby toys? I meant toys-" dean tried to recover.

"Dean. You need to stop sacrificing yourself for me." Sam said seriously as Dean turned.

"You're my brother, I look out for you." Dean shrugged.

"Then when can I look out for you?" Sam asks seriously. Dean smiled and kissed his forehead.

"School, tiger." Sam frowned as Dean had sam collect his things and take him to school, they walked in silence as Sam twisted the bracelet Dean gave him a couple years back, he only did it when upset. "Sam, forget about the toys things okay?"

"It's that...but it's not that..."Sam stated.

"What's wrong?" Dean stopped in front of the gate of Sam's school.

"...you know how you told me to stay away from dad's door?" Sam breathed.

"Sam-" dean frowned.

"Dean, before you yell at me listen. In was getting water and I heard him whispering to someone on the phone. He kept talking to her about us...he said you were turning eighteen and legally he wouldn't have to care for you anymore. Said he was going to take me away..." Sam whimpered.

"W-where Sammy?" Dean kneeled down.

"He didn't say, he told the woman she could do what she pleased with you..." Sam swallowed.

"What was the woman's name?" Dean asked. Sammy was already in tears.

"Abaddon."

 

______________________________________________________________ 

 

 

 

 

**Now: Dean's POV**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean shot awake sitting up in bed, as he sucked in air and he looked around the bedroom tiredly, taking in his surroundings. Castiel laid curled into the blankets next to him as he rubbed his eyes slowly. He moved out of the bed, trying to stay quiet as he left the room to head to the study.

He walked into his study to sit at his desk, opening one of the drawers, he pulled out a set of pills hidden away in the back. He opened them and popped a couple as he leaned back into the chair trying to swallow them down.

"What are the pills for?" Castiel asked as Dean jumped seeing castiel leaning against the doorframe watching him.

"U-um..." Dean tried to think of something but gave up. "There are for me to take...when I start going batshit crazy during my parent's death anniversary..." He held himself as castiel walked over. "I start seeing my father, hearing him...nightmares of the day he disappeared wake me up...it keeps me able to function."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Castiel asked.

"Because I was scared...I hate this...I hate this about myself. I'm ashamed on how bad this time of year gets to me." Dean confessed. Castiel pulled him into a hug as Dean sniffed.

"I love you, dean." Castiel held him. "No more hiding, I'm here." Dean sniffed as he held him tighter. Dean held him for a bit longer before he pulled back softly rubbing his eyes. Castiel cupped his face. "I'm making you a wonderful boyfriend breakfast because I've been a shitty one. Go take a shower."

Castiel slapped his ass as Dean blushed moving towards the bathroom. The shower felt wonderful on his skin, he also felt less sticky which was a plus. He was sore, though. He washed his skin, running his fingers over the bruises that castiel new to his powers is still learning to control. When he finished he climbed out of the shower going into their dressing, he could smell bacon castiel was cooking.  
Once he was dressed, he started out the room, turned the corner towards the stairs when he noticed someone when he rounded the corner and gasped.

"D-Dad?" Dean yelped as John grabbed his neck roughly slamming him into the wall, he lifted Dean off the ground as he gripped his neck so hard Dean couldn't breathe. He struggled as he gripped his hands around John's hands. Trying to claw himself free, as he kicked his feet.

"You know what you did, boy!" John growled as he squeezed harder, dean kicked the wall roughly. Castiel looked up as he heard banging and moved to the stairs stopping at the bottom he called up.

"Dean?" John turned at Castiel's voice roughly throwing Dean to the ground roughly. Dean coughed loudly looking up to john but he was gone, castiel ran up to dean.

"DEAN! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Castiel panicked seeing bruising forming over Dean's neck. Dean said nothing as he started to cough violently sobbing as he held castiel, it had to be in his head..it had to be...dean begged as though his sanity relied on it.

 

 ______________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

**Dean's POV**

 

 

"It wasn't nothing!" Castiel stated as Dean readied for work, stuffing things into his bag, he had goodies for the children since this was the last day he will see the kids until the new year. Dean fixed his tie as castiel grabbed the extra gifts.

"I must have done it to myself." Dean sniffed.

"Dean, your throat is so bruised I can see their fingerprints..." Castiel frowned. "You said you saw your dad right?"

"My father is dead," Dean stated.

"Sam said your father went missing," Castiel argued.

"You promised me you'd drop it!" Dean snapped.

"I can't obviously ignore the fact your getting hurt!" Castiel stated.

"Please! He's dead! Drop it!" Dean yelled as he tried to leave, on the verge of tears.

"How can you be so sure, dean?! How can you be so sure he's dead?!" Castiel gripped his arm stopping him from leaving.

"BECAUSE I KILLED HIM!" Dean screamed and swallowed back his scream wishing he could take it back as Castiel stared back in shock. Dean just yanked away and headed out the door.

 _______________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

**Then: Dean's POV**

"Dad!" Dean ran in bursting into the room as john jumped awake.

"What the fuck is wrong with you boy?!" John stood, dean, felt so small to john. He instantly recoiled a bit and continued.

"You...you can't take Sammy." Dean choked out.

"Eavesdropping were you?" John growled pushing Dean back roughly, dean hit back into the kitchen table, knocking the wind out of him.

"I-i need to take care of him. He needs me! Y-you can't take him! You can't send me away-" Dean choked out in tears before John slapped him hard knocking him on the ground.

"You are going with Abaddon!" John growled. "You're her problem now!"

"J-just, please! Let me take Sammy! I promise yourself never see us again-" dean cried.

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE MY BOY!" John yelled pointing down to him.

"Dad! Please! I'M YOUR SON TOO!" Dean sobbed he tried to stand as john shoved him into the table as he readied to hit him again. "I DIDN'T KILL MOM!" John paused as Dean's sobs echoed loudly in the empty house.

"Don't... You ever mention her-" john hissed.

"I was seven, dad....what was I supposed to do?" Dean whimpered as john stayed silent.

"You were supposed to save her," John whispered looking down.

"How? I could barely tie my own shoes." Dean whispered.

"You should have been stronger....better..." John growled.

"Daddy...please..." Dean touched his face softly tears down his eyes, john glanced at him and for a moment he saw mary in him. John ripped his face away growling.

"IF YOU NEVER GOT HURT, MARY WOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN IN THAT CAR! YOU MURDERED HER! YOU ARE THE REASON SHE'S NOT THERE TO CARE FOR SAM! THE REASON I CAN NEVER SEE HER AGAIN! YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILL AND HURT EVERYONE YOU TOUCH!" John yelled.

He continued to slam dean back into the table, as Dean cried out in pain from John's supergene strength. The flower pot fell over as the sharp twisted fork Sam broke earlier slid onto the table. Dean felt John's hands tighten around his throat as he reached for it, as john shook him violently.

"YOU'RE THE MONSTER DEAN! YOU'RE An MONST-" John was cut off as Dean slammed the sharp fork into John's jugger. John cried out as Dean repeatedly stabbed the fork violently into his neck, john fell back as Dean continued to slam the knife hard into his neck panting after at least thirteen stabs dean growled at him angry at him.

"I AM **NOT** A MONSTER!" Blood spilled out of john, as Dean stood covered in blood, he was shaking as he watched his father's blood pool at his feet. He looked at his hands as he dropped the shiv. Falling to his knees he started to cry roughly over his father's unmoving body.

 

______________________________________________________________ 

 

 

 

 

**Now: Castiel's POV**

 

 

 

  
"There you go, sally." Dean smiled as he handed her a present. He smiled as the kid bounced the little gift in her hands excited as he went down the row. Castiel watched him as his new TA, as Dean handed out the present, he wouldn't ever tell by his expression now that Dean had confessed to murder.

Castiel just watched his lover walking down the row handing out hand-wrapped gifts he knew dean had taken great care in picking. His lover was a murder. Though he wasn't sure that was true, thought Dean believed it to be. There must have been more to this, he needed to know the whole story. How dean believed he killed john Winchester. He held his chin next to the open window as he heard a ruffling noise from the tree from the open window.

"Psst." The man trying to hide on the branch, he was painted head to toe in green paint. Trying to blend in.

"I know you're there Balthazar." Castiel breathed trying not to draw attention as to him.

"What was so important I had to come here naked and green?" Balthazar whispered.

"I didn't say naked...." Castiel looked at him mortified.

"...damn you, chuck." Balthazar sighed.

"You came naked to a preschool?!" Castiel hissed at Balthazar.

"Just tell me why I'm here?!" Balthazar snapped.

"Dean told me he's one hundred percent sure his father is dead because he killed him." Castiel started watching dean.

"Oh...shit..." Balthazar whispered.

"I just...I don't know what to do...how to....comfort him..." Castiel sighed.

"Just...be there...sometimes that's all you can do." Balthazar breathed. Castiel frowned as Dean noticed his gaze but kept his eyes down. "Are you okay with knowing he killed someone?"

"Of course, I was never a good guy, I'll always love him...but I wonder what Sam will think?" Castiel sighed.

"I don't know," Balthazar whispered.

"..." Castiel watched Dean affectionately talk to one of his students, taking in this beautiful man was a murder.

 ________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

**Then: Dean's POV**

Dean dragged his father's body towards the lake in town once Sam was asleep and it was dark out. He whimpered as he pulled roughly dragging it towards the river Bed, he climbed in shivering from the cold as he backed up deeper into the water As he pulled him deeper.

The body started to float as dean tried pushing him down, trying to make him sink. He was sobbing, unable to let him go once he started. His father wrapped tightly with bedsheets he whimpered as he sobbed his sorry to his father.

"I didn't mean..I..it... daddy.I'm...sorry...forgive me..." Teen dean whimpered as he finally let the body sink to the bottom below, never to see his father again as the clock struck midnight.

Happy birthday Dean Winchester.


	6. I was left to my own devices

 

 

 

**Sam's POV**

 

 

"Alright, Jesse. Your room is done." Gabriel held Jesse putting him down. Jesse bolted into his new room and gasped at the pink, white and blue colored theme.

There was a twin size bed for him in the middle of the room, bookshelf with tons of little books for the book reader, a desk for homework as well as a toy chest full of little toys. The walls were decorated with different pictures as well as a blackboard.

"WOW! THIS IS ALL MINE?" Jesse squealed as the parents turned to each other, they were up all night trying to finish the bedroom for Jesse. 

Making sure he got all he wanted for it, asked him his favorite colors to which Jesse was torn between blue and pink. Jesse touched his blue and white sheets, as he crawled onto it and laid his head on his pink pillows.

"How do you like it?" Gabriel yawned as he leaned against Sam, Sam smiled as he held his tired lover. Gabe has been working nonstop on this room and working. It has been hard for him, Sam softly kissed Gabe's neck as his lover started to lightly almost pass out in his arms.

"I love it, daddy." Jesse smiled sitting on his bed.

"Good." Sam smiled picking up Gabe.

"Sam!" Gabe laughed exhausted.

"Naptime for everyone?" Sam chuckled.

"Can I nap with you too?" Jesse giggled as sam nodded as they all headed upstairs. Jesse crawled in between his new parents nuzzling them as Jesse curled into Gabriel. Sam waited till they were asleep to snag a photo of Gabe and Jesse for his new phone wallpaper as he curled up next to them to sleep.

 _____________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

**Many years ago: Sam's POV**

 

"Dean?" Sam asked as Dean looked up from the table as they ate. "Where's dad?" Sam looked concerned, Dean paused placing down his fork.

"I don't know Sammy. He said he was going hunting." Dean shrugged.

"But he's never been gone this long..." Sam whispered.

"I'm sure he's fine," Dean stated.

Sam was quiet, he knew his father was super, he and his father always went hunting together, which was what they always did together so Sam could practice his powers. It was odd for his father to be gone hunting without him.

"We should call the police," Sam spoke up as Dean had moved to eat.

"...if he's not home tomorrow we will okay?" Dean spoke softly almost hollow. Sam nodded, as Dean stopped attempting to eat, as he looked down at the floor. Dean looked so haunted.

_______________________________________________________________ 

 

 

 

 

  **Now: Sam's POV**

 

"Wake up." Gabriel breathed into Sam's ear, as Sam opened his eyes hesitantly.

"Yeah?" Sam mumbled as Gabriel kissed his neck softly.

"I thought we could go to the store. Buy stuff for dinner." Gabriel spoke as slid his hand up Sam's pants leg teasing his bugle, Sam tensed.

"Where's the kid?" Sam asked as he looked around.

"He's in the bath." Gabriel smiled. "Then he's going to get dressed and wait for us downstairs to go to the store." Gabriel kissed his neck.

"You...are trying to sleep with me?" Sam chuckled as he moaned feeling Gabriel's fingers slid around his cock.

"I'm just...really happy....you make me really happy...I want to surprise you." Gabriel unbuckled Sam's pants. "What would you like my love?"

"I get a sex pass to do whatever?" Sam moaned.

Gabriel nodded, knowing that Sam was really patient with Gabe. Gabriel didn't have sex with Sam often but Gabriel normally bottomed when they did.

They had sex every two weeks or so, only when Gabriel initiated it. Since Sam didn't want to feel like he was pressuring Gabriel because Sam was the only one who had a sex drive.

"We got to hurry a bit. I put the rubber ducks in there, and bubbles. We should have at least ten minutes of bath time. Five for dressing?" Gabriel smiled.

"Fuck me." Sam moaned as Gabriel smiled softly, as he kissed Sam a bit roughly, as he pulled Sam's hip closer to his as he pulled down Sam's pants and underwear. Sam moaned softly as he kissed Gabriel hard, getting hard almost instantly at his willing partner.

Gabriel took off his shirt before fighting for dominance in the kiss that Sam willingly Gave. Gabriel broke the kiss to pull off Sam's shirt licking and sucking at his collarbone as Sam moaned. Sam reached over to the nightstand yanking out the lube, as Gabriel smiled as he unhooked and pulled off his pants.

Gabriel's semi hard cock freed, Sam kissed Gabriel again as he poured lube on his cock, which hardened at the cold liquid, which Sam applied a great amount stroking it into the folds. Pumping his hands, Gabriel moaned kissing Sam as he grabbed the lube to apply it onto his fingers, forcing Sam's legs open teasingly he slid a finger into Sam's sensitive hole.

Which Sam moaned as Gabriel kissed his neck working his hole knowing they don't normally have sex with Gabe topping. He took extra care with his lover, using his other hand to pump Sam who was become unraveled by the touching. He moaned as he felt Gabriel moving into place, Sam was trying to be quiet as Gabriel smiled sliding into him as Sam moaned loudly.

Gabriel waited to slowly start to move as Sam pulling Gabriel into a kiss. They moved slowly and lovingly as Gabriel rocked in and out of his lover. Sam gripped him trying not to cry out as soon Gabriel was completely deep inside him Sam gasped and moaned feeling Gabriel's balls smack against him.

He whimpered as the moved with each other, and Sam could barely take how amazing this was as he felt himself getting close. Gabriel started to cum inside Sam and Sam came hard at the feel as Gabriel made sure Sam came all over himself. Gabriel panted moving till his love was finished before pulling out and sitting next to him panting.

"I'm a fucking mess." Sam panted touching his cummy abs.

"All part of my plan," Gabriel smirked, moving to dress as he wiped off his dick with a wet towelette Tossing it into the trash, making sure he wasn't sticky as he panted. "Stay here." He tried to dry the sweat off him As sam pieced this together.

"But...wait you slept with me because you were going to buy me a Christmas present?!" Sam stated Gabriel knew Sam took naps after sex. He used this information against him.

"I'm a manipulative little shit," Gabriel smirked.

"What am I suppose to do while you're gone?" Sam asked as Gabriel shrugged tossing him the fleshlight. "Funny."

"I may have also slept with you because I really do appreciate everything you do and did wanted to reward you." Gabriel kissed him. "I love you." Sam kissed him back as Gabriel cleaned himself up more grabbing the keys and leaving.

_________________________________________________________________ 

 

 

 

 

 

**Then: Sam's POV**

 

"Do you have any idea where your father can be?" Sam shook his head no, as he tried to watch his brother in the integration room. They have Dean in there all day, yelling at him trying to get information out of him. Sam was brought out of his gaze by a soda being placed in front of him. "Sam?" He looked up at the woman who took his hand. "I know you're scared for your brother....but I'm sure he will be okay."

"...Dean didn't make dad leave." Sam whispered.

"I know." She said reassuringly as Sam glanced at her name tag. Sheriff Mills.

"Why are you being so mean to him?" Sam asked.

"They are just trying to make him remember if your dad said anything else." Sam nodded hesitantly.

"When can we go home?" Sam asked shyly.

"Soon sam." Sheriff mills nodded.

"ARE YOU ARRESTING ME? AM I UNDER ARREST?" Dean yelled loudly standing up as Sam watched him. The police trying to get him to sit down again. "ANSWER ME. AM I UNDER ARREST?"

"No, but sir-" the policeman said trying to calm him as Dean busted out the door.

"Sammy, come on we are leaving," Dean stated as Sam stood instantly. Following his brother out as Jody grabbed Dean's arm, stopping him slightly as he turned getting ready to fight but she just spoke to him.

"Get a lawyer," Jody said hoping to help the young teen, who paused and nodded before she whispered something else. He paused and nodded again as he grabbed Sam's hand bringing him towards the car.

Sam got in as Dean started the car, he fumbled with a package of cigarettes as he put one to his lips wanting to light it as he drove halfway home before stopping on the side of the road shaking as he lit it a bit away from the car.

He squatted down as he smoked, his thumbs on his eyes as he started to shake. Sam watched from his seat, he never seen Dean smoke in front of him before.

He watched as his brother squatted in the middle of the desert field of nothingness for what seemed like miles, and there was Dean. Trying not to cry or throw up or both. Dean might have been his big brother but Sam's never seen him so small.

_____________________________________________________________ 

 

 

 

 

 

**Now: Sam's POV**

 

Sam took a shower, it was so nice. Feeling the water wash away everything from his life he never felt cleaner. Thoughts swimming of the past made him wonder if it was the time of year or if there was something else. Dean's birthday was soon, as well as their parent's death date which caused a lot of thickness in the air. Every year Sam and Dean went to the graves, laid flowers on their graves.

Though recently Gabe's been joining, Castiel hasn't come yet but by Dean's request, he wanted to go alone. Sam stepped out of the shower as he slowly started to dress. the house quiet for the first time in a week. He walked downstairs, almost tripping on the toys their son had left. Their son. Sam smiled as he placed the toys out of the way and into a corner, before walking to get something to drink.

________________________________________________________ 

 

 

 

 

 

**Then: Sam's POV**

 

 

 

 

A rough knock on the door made Sam snap awake as he heard Dean answer it.

"Who are you?" Dean asked. No one answered as heels clicked on the wooden floor.

"Your lawyer." The woman smirked.

"Lawyers don't normally make house calls at three am." Dean scoffed.

"Haunting hour." The woman smirked as a big man holding her purse stomped in. "Ironic."

"I don't think you are really a lawyer." Dean looked at her. She smirked as Sam moved to his door opening it slightly.

"You'd be correct." She sat at the table and crossed her legs. "You missed a spot." She tapped the corner of the table with her long-nailed finger. As she pulled a handkerchief and licked it before cleaning the table leg, she smirked as Dean tensed. "Have a seat, Dean." He moved to sit hesitantly. "I'm not here to blackmail you or turn you in."

"Then what do you want?" Dean asked.

"I'm here to make it all go away." The woman smiled.

"...why?" Dean asked.

"Let's say...I have a current interest in seeing you not get arrested." The woman smirked.

"Keep it down." Dean hissed as Sam looked away covering his mouth.

"Listen...I know how you feel Dean...poor unloved Dean...you've always taken care of your brother...but this time let me care for you..." She held his hand as Dean yanked away.

"What's the catch?" Dean snapped.

"You'll do me a favor. Just one...tiny...favor." She smirked as Dean stood.

"What is it?" Dean asked. She softly held out a small metal ball.

"Swallow it." She demanded.

"What is it?" Dean asked again.

"I didn't ask questions." She slid it over, as Dean hesitated before he picked it up. "Swallow it, and all the problems you have will go away."

Dean paused as he opened his mouth swallowing the metal ball, it hurt so much going down. Dean's eyes teared up as he started to choke, blood pouring out of his mouth as he threw up in the sink coughing.

"That's normal love. You'll feel better in the morning." She smirked as she walked away her eyes moved to Sam's in the crack of the door with a smirk.

"Who are you?" Dean coughed as he tried not to fall over.

"Abaddon." She smiled leaving, the door slammed shut behind her.

 ________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

**Now: Sam's POV**

 

Sam lightly started to pick up things around the house, rubbing his eyes, he tried to make the house nice for his fiance. He started the dishes, scrubbing them clean before moving to set the table for three.

He knew he had to tell dean about their son but, he felt as though the time was never ready. He had to tell him soon before Dean found out by someone else.

The doorbell rang as Sam turned towards the door, he opened it. There was a little girl maybe eight panting as she gripped an action figure, covered in dirt as she held a gun pointing it to Sam.

"Are...you...Dean Winchester?"


	7. Are we out of the woods yet?

 

 

 

 

**Sam's POV**

 

 

 

 

"No." The girl stated. Sam put his hands up as the girl walked in, her gun still pointed to him as she walked over to his fridge. "Sit where I can see you."

He followed her, sitting at the table as she grabbed anything out of the fridge and started to devour it. Sam watched this dirty starving girl chewing on a whole cooked chicken, leftover Chinese, anything she can eat one handed as she kept the gun on sam.

"You don't have to point the gun at me," Sam stated.

"It's safer to." She mumbled with food stuffed in her mouth. She was just a kid. A kid with a gun, but a kid.

"Where are your parents?" Sam asked.

"I don't have parents." She ripped at the chicken eating sloppily.

"You got to have parents." Sam stated but the girl just stared at him ripping the chicken more roughly with her teeth. "then who takes care of you?"

"No one." She scoffed. Sam frowned this was going nowhere.

"Where do you live?" Sam asked.

"Listen. I'm not in the mood for this. Where's Dean Winchester?" The girl asked.

"I'm not telling you where he is," Sam stated simply. She pointed the gun at his face instantly standing.

"You don't have to. But you'll brain will splatter all over the floor." The girl hissed.

"I'm not scared of you kid," Sam stated placing his hand on the table and standing towering over her. His hand moved to grab the gun, but she was stronger than she looked, stronger than a normal little girl. Her kick drew blood from Sam, she instantly flipped kicking him hard in the face.

His grip refusing to let go of the gun, not wanting to hurt a little girl. Though she didn't hold back as she slammed her knee into his groin, Sam lurched forward as she headbutted his head. God, she was strong, but Gabe and Jesse could be home any minute. He didn't have time for this. He yanked twisted the gun from her hands pointing it at her as he tried to yank it from her strong grip.

The gun went off barely hitting the girls arm, sparks, and dark blood flew from her wound as she held her wound as Sam held the gun. She growled as the front door opened, Sam looked away to look at the door. She took the opportunity to kick the gun out of his hands, catching it she bolted out the door.  
Gabriel cried out as the girl practically ran him out of the way, as Jesse watched her leaving. His eyes caught with her for a few seconds before she had made her way down the street and down an alley.

"What was that?!" Gabriel gasped looking at Sam. "Is that a gun?!" Sam instantly threw the gun into a plant potter like he was caught red-handed.

"Dads...she was bleeding..." Jesse started touching the blood on the floor. Gabriel looked at the blood trail.

"That's a lot of blood." Gabriel looked concerned.

"She's not human. She'll be fine." Sam stated bolting to the phone calling Castiel.

 ________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

**Castiel's POV**

 

 

 

 

"Hello?" Castiel's hands slid into his jeans pocket, as he turned slightly walking away. His jacket close to his body as the kids enjoyed the snow as they waited for their parents to pick them up. Dean was helping a couple kids build a snowman. Dean looked up to watch him walk away, as he continued to help Cleo with the base.

"Where are you right now?" Sam breathed panic in his voice.

"I'm with Dean waiting for the kids to be picked up," Castiel stated confused. "It's the last day of school. Christmas break or whatever."

"Thank god." Sam breathed. "Look, Some little girl attacked me."

"Little girl? Like pigtails?" Castiel asked more confused.

"Like an eight-year-old girl," Sam mumbled.

"Like...did she kick your ass?" Castiel chuckled.

"Yes. Totally kicked my ass." Sam groaned.

"...that...um...sounds more like a personal problem, Sam," Castiel stated trying not to crack up but also trying to sound serious.

"Ha ha. Funny. I'm serious castiel! She had a gun. She wasn't human." Sam stated.

"What was she then?" Castiel asked amused.

"A robot or something. She sparked when I shot her!" Sam stated.

"You shot an eight-year-old girl with pigtails?!" Castiel gasped.

"She didn't have pigtails!!!!" Sam growled annoyed. "Castiel! She's looking for Dean."

"What?" Castiel said getting serious.

"She had a gun, put it on me trying to get his whereabouts. Something's fishy. I need you to stay and protect Dean while I figure this out. Please don't let him know. Knowing a kid is involved Dean will go into protective mode. You know him. Scared little girl in Washington? He'd want to find her. It's safer to keep him in the dark." Sam stated.

Castiel moved to his cigarettes in his pocket, not thinking much about it. Forgetting he was in a preschool and about to light up.

"Got it," Castiel stated in a whisper as he heard steps in the snow coming up to him. "I got to go. Keep me updated." He hung up and turned to look at the person who approached him.

"Ah. So you're the new TA." The brunette looked castiel up and down. She was dressed very professionally, even her black button-up coat was sleek, which snow had fallen on the shoulders. Her bun was placed up into her hair perfectly, everything about her screamed perfectionist.

Castiel didn't so much mind the wandering eyes she seemed to have on his body, it was normal for him now. He started to adjust to it. He was taller, built- Dean joked he could grate cheese with his abs. Thanks to his powers he was only starting to work and develop, plus the hard training Sam's been putting him through.

Castiel has perfected holding a whole train with no problem. Castiel held a cigarette in between his lips, as he held his lighter in his hand, she glanced at him.

"Yes, ma'am. Castiel Novak." He noticed his cigarette and moved it to his ear.

"You're polite too." The woman smiled. "Cute."

"I'm sorry, are you here for your child?" Castiel asked.

"Funny." She laughed. "You don't recognize your own boss."

"Boss?" Castiel swallowed.

"I'm Naomi. I'm the principal." She stated as castiel shoved his lighter into his pocket. Shit.

"I am... **SO** sorry. I promise I wasn't going to light up." Castiel choked out.

"From where I was standing, it looked like you were." She stated. "Who do you Assist?"

"Dean Winchester." Castiel breathed out as she lightly looked at Dean near the entrance who was hugging a kid who was being collected by a parent. "My boyfriend."

"Hmm." She didn't say anything else as she started to walk away but she paused looking back at him. "I would be careful you know. You already lost him the principal promotion...I would hate to lose such a good teacher because his boyfriend can't keep a nicotine fit in check." She started to walk away again.

"He didn't lose the promotion. He chose not to take it. He said he was happy just being a teacher." He frowned, her words stung but his confidence made her stop and smirk.

"Hmm." She looked over her shoulder at him. "Is that what he told you?" She looked away, amused as she continued away. Castiel paused, he felt his heart drop, did...he really cost Dean a promotion?

 _________________________________________________________

 

 

 

**Dean's POV**

 

 

 

"Bye." Dean waved as the last child had driven off, he looked sadly at the last child leave. He jumped slightly at the weight of someone resting against him, he turned his head slightly to see castiel resting his forehead on Dean's shoulder.

Dean smiled softly as Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean from behind. "Hey, sleepy." Dean chuckled as he pushed back slightly on Castiel who said nothing. "What's wrong?"

"Did you give up a promotion for me?" Castiel asked. Dean tensed at the question.

"What?" Dean choked out.

"Did you give up a promotion for me?" Castiel repeated.

"N-no." Dean breathed out trying not to sound so shaky.

"Dean," Castiel said sternly.

"Technically, They never asked me." Dean pulled away as castiel grabbed his wrist stopping him.

"Was the reason they didn't ask you because of me?" Castiel angrily spoke.

"I don't want to fight." Dean breathed.

"We are ALREADY fighting." Castiel snapped as Dean paused flinching looking at him. "Answer the question."

"Out of all the things I told you today! This is what you want to fight about?!" Dean scoffed.

"Answer the question!" Castiel hissed.

"Yes! Okay! It was because you forgot to pick me up or were too busy or stayed up night training with Sam. That I couldn't get to work after you promised to take me. Then I had to walk or wait for a cab- I was late too many times okay?! They saw it as being uncommitted-" Dean confessed. Castiel started to walk away. "It's okay! It's not a big deal!"

"It IS a big deal! Dean, I'm your boyfriend! What boyfriend ruins their boyfriend's chances at a future?!" Castiel hissed.

"You were saving the world! It's fine!" Dean stated.

"If it was, then why didn't you just tell me the truth?!" Castiel snapped.

"Because I knew you'd act like this! Freak out over nothing!" Dean yelled.

"This makes me wonder what else you're lying about! First this then your father's 'disappearance'-" castiel hissed. he sucked in air realizing what he said as tears filled Dean's eyes. Wishing he could take it back, suck the words back in and have Dean forget but...it was said.

"Okay." Dean wiped his tears trying to be strong looking away before looking at castiel once again. "Fine." He nodded his head as though slowly processing. "You want a fight?" He looked castiel in the eyes. "We're through."

Dean turned walking away. As Castiel felt the wave of those words hit him like a wave that brought him to the deep bottom slowly drowning him.

"Dea-" he spoke out surprised he comprehend words and movement, as he reached out for Dean. Dean smacked his hand away, harshly as Castiel stood tears filling his eyes.

"Never...EVER say I didn't fight for us." Dean stormed off as he wiped his tears, as Castiel could only bring himself to watch as tears slid down his face but he didn't go after him.

When Dean didn't hear the steps of castiel behind him or Castiel's hand wrapped around of his wrist. That's when it became real...he walked home, throwing everything he could find of castiel into a box.

Shoved into the corner, once every trace of castiel possible was out on the patio, Dean collapsed to the floor sobbing into his hand wondering why castiel let him go.

____________________________________________________________ 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel's POV**

 

"I...didn't go after him." Castiel sucked in air, as he buried his face in his hands.

"You just let him end it?" Balthazar sighed.

"Yes." Castiel breathed.

"Just like that?" Balthazar said.

"Yes," Castiel whispered.

"This all because you felt bad you made him lose out a promotion?" Balthazar scoffed.

"It's not just that. Dean deserves better. I've been putting him in second place for far too long." Castiel sniffed.

"So making him cry now spares him from crying later?" Balthazar snipped.

"...yes." Castiel rubbed his head. "No...? I don't know."

"You sure are the biggest idiot." Balthazar sat on a couch playing a video game with chuck. "Stop being an idiot. Go home and apologize."

"I think it's more complicated than that." Castiel scoffed.

"Then buy him flowers! You need to stop trying to make this more complicated than this is." Balthazar scoffed.

"Look-" Castiel started.

"No, you look. You're here because you knew you fucked up. You madly love Dean. You're fucking this up is because you once again don't believe you're good enough for him. That he's handsome, smart and kind even if situations in his life could have easily changed that." Balthazar started.

"Look we get it. Your parents didn't hug you enough. Now stop throwing a fit like a child in TOYS R US. You're a grown man for christ sakes." Balthazar scoffed as Chuck smashed buttons racing him on the game.

"That...that was so mean." Castiel choked out.

"Welcome to life, my friend," Balthazar stated.

"Y-you can't lecture me on life! You're naked and painted green, playing video games in the middle of home depot with chuck from accounting dressed as Barney!" Castiel snapped. The people shopping around them stared at the weird site.

"Never been more alive, Cassie." Balthazar sighed contently, as Castiel groaned as he stormed off. "Say hi to Dean for me!"

_________________________________________________________ 

 

 

  **Dean's POV**

 

Dean sniffed as he curled in his bed, staring at the bed castiel laid at this morning. He thought maybe they had a chance, that they could fix this. Was this really the end?

He heard the front door being unlocked, as he laid unmoving in his bed, tears fresh in his eyes his back to the door, as he heard someone coming up the stairs, he didn't move when the bedroom door opened, the person stopped being him as he felt a hand caress his face.

Dean sniffed at the touch softly turning into the pillow away, couldn't pull himself to look at him. He couldn't forgive castiel so easily this time.

"Do you think you can walk in and everything just be okay?" Dean sniffed tears sliding down his chest, he hurt. Castiel hurt him.

"Come 'n love, don't be that way." A familiar British voice stated as the hand continued to caress his face. Dean went wide eyed as he quickly turned to look at him with a gasp. Crowley smirked. "Hello love." Crowley slammed his fist into Dean's face and everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about my MIA I have been having a writers block like no tomorrow. I really hope you enjoy, I hope to gain more inspiration to write but I promised to keep this up
> 
> Love you guys! ;)


	8. Get your ass back home

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean's POV**

 

 

 

 

 

Dean groaned as his head spun around, or maybe it was just his vision. He tried to sit up but he was strapped into a table. The room was white, too bright as Dean groaned again as he felt a hand grab his face.

"Waking up, are we?" Crowley chuckled as he squished Dean's jaw roughly, careful not to break it. Dean whimpered at the touch as his focus started to straighten, Crowley wore a doctor's lab coat.

"Don't look at me like that." Crowley chuckled putting on surgical gloves, laughing as he started to clean the area of Dean's belly. "This isn't personal."

"Poisoning me?! Using me as a hostage?! Trying to kill me?! Kidnapping me again?!" Dean growled.

"Again. Nothing personal, Mr. Sensitive." Crowley scoffed. "You just happen to be very involved Winchester. Your brothers a hero, your boyfriends...sorry ex-boyfriends a hero. There is also a very interesting person who is personally overseeing you. Enough so that they let me out to deal with your personal interference...but you see. I like to know all the cards on the table. If that means a little bit of surgery..."

"Surgery?!" Dean choked

"You see, Deano. I hate to be the one to tell you. But digging around about what made you so special...I found out you got a pretty little shiny object in your lower abdomen." Crowley smirked but when dean's face didn't react in surprise, he tilted his head sucking at his teeth. "But...you already know that."

"Drop it, Crowley." Dean breathed as he struggled.

"Ah. Ah. Ah." Crowley grabbed the scalpel, as he moved it to Dean's chest. "This is going to hurt, sweetheart. I recommend no moving, fifteen minutes on Wikipedia isn't the best surgical knowledge."

"Nonono-! AGHHHHHHHHH!!!" Dean screamed as Crowley sliced him open, he screamed in pain as Crowley dug and cut into the muscle. When Crowley's scalpel clinked on the metal ball, he pushed the muscles away exposing the ball, though the ball seemed to have separated and attached himself. Wires seemed to have overflown Dean's body hidden and intertwined behind veins and nerves.

"Well well well..." Crowley clicked his tongue. "Let's see what happens, when we play a note..." Crowley used the scalpel to cut a cord, Dean screamed loudly.

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

**The Girl's POV**

 

 

 

 

The girl ran her arm bleeding, as was tired, it was dark. Late at night the cold burning her lungs as she ran down a quiet road. She needed to get as far away as she could to patch herself up when she found herself coming to a stop. Her head started to spin, she could hear a scream in her head, her world spinning as she collapsed in the middle of the road.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

**Castiel's POV**

 

 

"Pick up. Pick up Dean." Castiel mumbled into the phone as he frantically redialed. He sped down the road in his car, just hoping dean wasn't too far from the house.

 

 

 _Cas! Stop! *laughter* I'm trying to leave a message thing. *castiel barely audible* Record! Not leave! Shut up! *dean laughed* I swear to god if you fuck this message up because you want to give me a head I'm going to-_ **BEEP**

 

 

"Dean! Pick up! Dean, I'm sorry! I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean...I know if...you can't forgive me....just call and tell me where you are... I need to know your- SHIT!" Castiel tried to slam on the breaks as he saw the young girls body slowly waking up lying face down on the road. He turned the wheel harshly as his car flipped, rolling down the road, flipping a couple times before it came to a stop upside down.

 _________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

**Crowley's POV**

 

 

"Hm..." Crowley frowned as he looked at the ball, not satisfied with the results of that experiment. As he sighed watching Dean's blood pour onto the floor when he sighed again. "that was the least satisfying thing I've done since banging Malcolm Reynolds."

Crowley frowned as he moved to sow Dean back together, as he moved to look at Dean who laid slumped against the table.

"If it makes you feel better mate...Nah...no amount of apology can change what is...it's nothing personal..." Crowley chuckled.

 _________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

**Castiel's POV**

 

Castiel groaned in pain as he felt himself groan in pain, he touched the roof that now laid below him instead of above him. He could smell gas that now poured from somewhere in the car. He needed to get out of the car, glass cut into his hands but he wasn't too worried about it.

"Sir?!" A little girls voice called out as a girl ducked in and slid into the space.

"Don't come... in it's no...t safe." Castiel groaned trying to unhook himself.

"It's okay. I got you." She stated as she helped him unhook his seatbelt helping him out of the seat. "I am sorry I didn't....I didn't mean to pass out." He kicked open the door as he bent down to get out as his wounds started to heal.

"It's okay. It's just a car." Castiel notices the cuts from the glass on her hands and the wound on her arm. "You're hurt." He reached for her, she flinched and he paused, his eyes glanced over her dirty hole ridden clothes. It was obvious she was out here on her own. "Come on, we'll go back to my place, I'll patch you up and I'll call a someone to help tow the car to a repair man."

"I..." She seemed conflicted and frowned. "You're not some creep are you?"

"No. Are you?" He started to laugh, she smiled softly and started to follow him. He frowned at his shattered phone as he walked, he had no idea how he was going to get in contact with Dean.

"You keep looking at your phone?" She asked.

"Yeah, My...boyfriend and I got into a fight," Castiel confessed.

"You're gay?" The girl glanced him over.

"Got a problem with that?" He asked her, she just shrugged as though she was unbiased."Got a name, slick?"

She shook her head no.

"They call me RED....I don't like that name very much." She held herself.

"They?" Castiel asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Red snipped.

"Okay." He paused before adding. "You can change it if you want."

"What?" Red looked him over.

"If you don't like something change it. Give me a name you like." Castiel offered.

"..." She paused looking at him. "If you had a daughter... What would you name her?"

"Krissy." He smiled at her stating it without hesitation.

"Why Krissy?" Red asked curiously as he looked down.

"It...was suppose to be my sister's name, the child before the twins, but my sister died long before she was born. She was a stillborn." Castiel confessed.

"I'm...sorry." The girl looked down before looking at him softly. "Mind if...I borrow that name?"

"You planning to return it?" Castiel chuckled.

"Maybe." She smiled softly at his teasing.

"It's yours as long as you want it." Castiel smiled.

She smiled fondly at her name as she walked up the steps following castiel. He unlocked the door, letting her in as she looking around. The house was beautiful, she smiled as castiel softly took her arm causing her to tense.

"It's okay..." He softly touched her wounds as they healed softly. She looked amazed as she looked up at him.

"You...have powers?" Krissy asked.

"Yep." Castiel kicked off his shoes.

"Then why did you bring me here? You could have healed me on the bridge." Krissy scoffed.

"Thought you might appreciate a warm bath and meal. Plus just passing out on the road is a bad sign. I know a doctor I can call to look you over." Castiel offered.

"..." Krissy looked at him suspiciously.

"It's okay. He can be trusted. Whatever you're running from is your business." Castiel stated.

"..." She stared at him as Castiel opened the closet pulling out a bag labeled 'charity drive.'

"Anything that fits you is yours. Bathrooms upstairs to the left." She hesitated but took the bag upstairs as his house phone rang. Castiel bolted to it quickly, the caller It reading Dean's familiar number.

"Dean." Castiel breathed in relief. "I was so worried, I'm sorry."

"Miss me?" Crowley smirked twirling a pen his hand.

"C...Crowley?!" Castiel growled. "Y-you are supposed to be in jail!"

"Sounds like you did." Crowley laughed.

"How do you have Dean's phone?! Where's dean?! If he's hurt-" Castiel growled.

"Slow down princess, don't be so loud. Dean's alive." Crowley frowned. "I would listen very carefully. There's a new player in the court, Cassandra. I recommend you be very careful."

"Why... Are you telling me this?" Castiel breathed out.

"Playing both fields is a sure way to survive a game of chance....I'm not stupid. Letting me out so willingly? Hm...There's something much more than you and our last hurrah going on...I think...we are only pawns. They did something to him." Crowley whispered.

"Cr...Crowley?" Castiel choked in surprise.

"Trust no one...something isn't right. Fear the wolf." Crowley spoke. The doorbell rang as castiel looked at the door. "Answer the door, Cassandra."

The phone ended by Crowley as castiel slowly moved to the door. He opened the door seeing Dean slumped against it, stitched up and half naked.

"Dean?!" Castiel picked him up carefully, pulling him inside. As he noticed the writing in blood next to him on the house as he pulled him in.

 

 

**'WHO'S AFRAID OF THE BIG BAD WOLF?'**

 

 

Instantly collapsing on the floor holding him rocking his passed out body in his arms, as he moved to heal him.

"Dean! Dean! Wake up! You better not die! Dean! God damn it, Dean Winchester, I swear to god-!" Castiel snapped. Color returned to Dean's body as Dean healed and soft rises of dean's chest showed castiel he was going to be okay.

He kissed Dean's forehead rocking him in his arms as creaking alerted him to the stairs where Krissy stood on the stairs in a white T-shirt too large to be a shirt on her. Her hair black from the water of a fresh shower.

"...Dean...?" She breathed her breath shaky as she stared at Dean in Castiel's arms. "...Winchester...?"


	9. Won't you stay with me

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel's POV**

 

 

 

 

Castiel looked up at the girl who looked like she saw a ghost, he tensed. He assumed this girl had hurt herself from the car, but what if this was the girl Sam shot? She started down the stairs, but castiel's eyes glowed.

"Stay back." He growled, The girl tensed stopping at the bottom of the stairs. "What do you want with Dean?"

She said nothing, her face looked conflicted as tears filled her face as she slowly moved closer again, he couldn't just kill Krissy...unless she gave him a reason.

Her legs gave out next to dean as her hands shook, softly reached out for Dean. Her fingers touched his healed chest softly as she started to cry harder burying her face into his chest.

"D-daddy..." Krissy cried as Castiel's eyes went wide.

 ______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  **Castiel's POV**

 

"Are...you sure she called him...daddy?" Sam asked as Gabriel stood in the other room checking her over.

Looking and examining her, she softly let him kicking her feet, she seemed to warm up to Gabriel quickly softly talking about random things with him. Though if he tried to ask her anything concerning dean, being here or where she came from she shut up.

"Positive. She called him daddy." Castiel leaned against the wall absorbing this information.

"Dean's never been with a woman." Sam defended.

"Obviously he has." Castiel snapped.

"Look, I told you she was super strong. I told you I shot her and saw sparks. She's not human." Sam spoke sternly.

"Are you saying she's manmade?" Castiel asked.

"That's not what I'm saying-" sam shook his head.

"No, but it's what I'm saying." Gabriel came over looking between the two. "She's definitely not human, her skeleton is made out of metals, her skin is grafted from real cells to make her as human as possible."

"I can't be positive but I think her organs are the same way. They created the first man-made person. This must have taken years of constant research. Collecting data. Almost impossible unless they had a constant computer graphing a real live body completely from Head to toe." Gabriel stated.

"Could...someone swallow a computer small enough to do it?" Sam spoke causing them both to turn to him.

"Yesterday if you asked me I would have said no. Today..." Gabriel shrugged as castiel looked at Sam.

"You know something?" Castiel spoke.

"Look, when my dad disappeared, a lawyer came and gave something to Dean to swallow. A small metal ball. I thought I might have imagined it. But..." Sam groaned unsure.

"We will have to wait for Dean to wake up to be sure..." Castiel sighed.

"And tell him what? You're a daddy?" Sam scoffed.

"What do you expect us to do, Sam? We have no choice! She's here. She's alive. She's a scared little girl." Castiel stated.

"Well, I guess then your active daddy two. Huh, castiel?" Sam scoffed.

"W-what?" Castiel paused.

"With Dean being down for the count, I am assuming his loving boyfriend will be there to care for his daughter." Castiel paused as he glanced over at Krissy who was looking around the living room kicking her feet softly. He...couldn't care for a kid! He was tense.

"You got this. Call me when he wakes?" Sam softly wrapped his arm around Gabriel's waist as they collected their coats. Castiel watched them leave as he frowned noticeably. Castiel walked into the living room, as Krissy looked at him.

"Are...you hungry Krissy?" Castiel asked awkwardly. She nodded softly.

"What's your name?" Krissy asked.

"Castiel." Castiel smiled a nervous smile.

"So...you're like...my other dad?" Krissy asked. Castiel tensed as he tried to go into the kitchen peacefully.

"Not...exactly." Castiel opened the fridge as Krissy followed moving to sit on the island bar stool, castiel took a sip.

"What? My dad broke up with you?" Castiel spat out his drink. "Bingo."

"Listen, kid. What makes you think he's your dad?" Castiel frowned crossing his arms. Her dark hair, her eyes. They drew him like crystals, she was...strong like Dean was. Is.

He was able to be on his own like her. It was obvious she has raised herself. He expected her to react, to take offense but she just crossed her arms and smirked to herself, holding herself.

"When...I was locked away...I could hear them...'why dean Winchester?' 'Why must some carrier be the DNA supply?' 'We need a Winchester that won't reject the piece.' I...could feel they way they saw him...like they saw me...I just knew....you know? I just knew I had to find him." Krissy stated.

He saw it. Her smirk. They way she held herself. It screamed Dean Winchester. He smiled to himself softly chuckling.

"What?" Krissy asked.

"You're too much like Dean for your own good." Castiel smiled. She smiled proudly at that but her smile faded as she looked towards the stairs. "He'll be okay. He's stronger than you think."

"He's human." She stated softly, looking down. "Humans are fragile."

"They are," Castiel stated softly pulling out some stuff for food.

"He'll die one day," Krissy stated. Castiel paused not liking about thinking about that.

"One day." Castiel set the last item on the counter.

"That could be tomorrow or tonight," Krissy said.

"Could." Castiel started to cook, the girl looked sadly. "But I will do everything I can to keep him alive for every second I can. I won't die from being hit by a car or shot, but I will give Dean every second of life I can, because the world will never be the same without Dean Winchester in it." 

She looked at him softly, just...feeling the love and care that came from Castiel's words.

"Stop being cute, I still don't forgive you." Came a voice from behind them as they turned, Dean weakly stood near the door as Castiel looked at him.

"You shouldn't be moving around." Castiel panicked.

"I'm okay...you got me back?" Dean mumbled rubbing the back of his head. "Want to fill in the Gray areas?" He noticed the girl who had froze in her spot, her body shook and tears filled her eyes. "Who's the kid?"

"Dean...this...is Krissy... She's..." Castiel tensed. Dean glanced at her, castiel took a deep breath ready to explain everything when Krissy piped up.

"His cousin!" Krissy stood walking over to castiel. "I'm...he's..we are cousins!"

"What?!" Castiel hissed to her.

"You're right, I-I'm not sure. I don't want to tell him and be wrong? Maybe it's best to...tell nice white lies till doctor Gabriel comes back with blood tests." She whispered back quietly so dean didn't hear.

"Oh...is she here because of your family reunion tomorrow?" Dean breathed he was out of it for sure, he just wanted to cry. He had just been cut open, used, tortured. He was pretending to be strong.

Though castiel had healed him. There was no healing the mental scars, he ran his fingers through his hair. Just wanting to pretend it never happened.

"Family reunion?" Castiel swallowed. He nearly forgot. His family reunion he was going to go and show he had powers! He was going to reconnect with his family. Great. Now everything's shit. "Uh...y-yeah. But...with everything going on I might not go."

"But you've been talking about this all year." Dean breathed softly pulling his sweater close to his body. Dean had his contacts out and thick teacher glasses on. Which castiel loved on him, he softly walked over touching Dean's hands.

Dean tensed softly as he tried not to look him in the eyes, castiel cupped his face. Dean softly looked so broken in his eyes, he watched Tears slid down Dean's cheek as he leaned down kissing Dean ever so softly.

"Dean, us...we come first. If I have to come out as super to my family next year or five years from now I will." Castiel rested his forehead on Deans who gripped him tightly a mess of tears and shakes. "You are my everything."

Dean broke down sobbing as castiel gripped him close. Just whispering I love you's and I'm sorry's, Krissy watched them softly at the touching scene, she hoped one day...maybe they would love her like that...as their daughter.

_________________________________________________________________ 

 

 

  **Gabriel's POV**

 

 

Gabriel ran the blood work, examining a small sample of Dean and the girl, they were indeed identical. He looked over the blood, as his phone went off. He glanced at the text.

_jacking off to you ;)_

He snorted at the text from Sam, as he picked up the phone typing a text.

**you got the kid to sleep right?**

_way to kill my boner by bringing up our kid. :( <3 _

**I'll be home soon, if I'm not too tired we can maybe have sex if you want.**

_you're not forcing yourself are you? :(_

**it's an activity we do that you like. I don't mind. I love how you respect me enough to let me bring it up. I'll see you in a bit.**

His eyes looked over the blood when he heard something scuffle behind him. He turned in the semi-dark room in the hospital labs, he saw nothing. Maybe he was imagining it. He turned to look at the blood again, but the noise of cracking caused him to turn.

He gasped as the wolf mask man stood behind him in his face before Gabriel could scream. The man grabbed his head with both hands, his fingers dug into Gabriel's head as they lit up. Gabriel was lifted off the chair and ground as he screamed. Knocking over the chair and the lab equipment as he fought his grip, when the light faded Gabriel went limp as the wolf tossed him away like trash.

Collecting the samples, he deleted the documents, he left no trace before leaving, the only thing out of place was Gabriel laying on the floor barely breathing.


	10. Arizona

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean's POV**

 

 

 

 

 

Dean sat on the edge of his bed, softly cradling new clothes and a towel, all he wanted was a nice shower. Something that would make him feel better though he knew at this point nothing was going to. He could hear Castiel and his cousin downstairs, the soft echoes escaping up the stairs. Dean admitted he was a mess. He wanted to go back to school, to teach his kids again, but it was going to be two weeks till he was granted that ability again. Stupid Christmas vacation.

Dean finally gave himself the motivation to get up, heading towards the bathroom. He stripped down, looking at the healed body looking untouched by Crowley's scalpel. Castiel's powers were indeed amazing. Dean turned on the water, touching it with his hand before he climbed in.

Letting water hit him he started to wash away the dried blood that was still smeared onto his body, watching it as it went down the drain. He took the time to wash his skin thoroughly when he felt hands touch his waist. He tensed looking behind him to see castiel standing naked in the water behind him, Dean calmed allowing castiel to hold him. Kissing his shoulder as Dean submitted to his affection.

They were still broken up, yet here Dean was letting castiel be so intimate with him. He wasn't sure if castiel was pretending the break-up didn't happen or a couple kisses could make it all disappear. Dean, however, was happy for the intimacy, letting castiel pin him against the wall. Kissing and nipping at his neck, as Castiel slid fingers down his body.

Dean let out a whimper as Castiel's hands found his cock, slowly starting to pump it into his hands. Dean let out soft louder whimpers then normal, his whole body craving a touch, needing castiel to give him affection like he used to. Dean moaned feeling castiel leave hickeys on his neck, Dean reached back lovingly yanking at his hair.

He could feel Castiel's erection between his legs, Castiel flipped him as Dean opened his legs wider, letting him know it was okay. Castiel mumbled I love yous, as Castiel gave a bit more care to touching his body before castiel moved to position himself at his lover's entrance. Dean needed this so bad, he needed his lover. He needed the man he fell head over heels for.

Just before Castiel was going to push in, a loud knock on the door stopped them both in their tracks. Dean panted roughly against the wall, as Castiel turned towards the door, dean trying to keep his attention by kissing his skin.

"Um. Cas? You have a phone call from sam. He says it urgent. He needs you at the hospital asap." Krissy's voice spoke to the door.

"Okay, tell him I'll be there," Castiel spoke out going back to kiss Dean harder, Dean mewed against his lips.

"He said Now," Krissy spoke again as Castiel broke the kiss, looking towards the door. Castiel looked conflicted, but the obvious feel of him pulling away from dean's body. Dean shook his head no, trying to pull castiel close to him again, kissing him hard as he tried to bring castiel back into it. Castiel only gave him soft and sorry kisses, continuing to pull away, till Dean standing alone in the shower.

Watching as Castiel dried himself with care, Dean felt tears starting to slide down his face. Dean nodded his head in acceptance, as Dean wiped his tears. Castiel moved to open the door when dean's voice stopped him.

"If you leave out that door, leave your house keys on the bedside table," Dean stated coldly as Castiel turned to him.

"Dean." Castiel sounded angry. "What do you expect me to do?! I'm a superhero! I can't just put the world on hold to fuck!" Castiel snapped when he realized what it sounded like he tensed. He didn't mean to make it sound like making love to his boyfriend was nothing.

"I can't come second anymore." Dean choked out wiping his tears. "I can't do this anymore. I can't be...alone anymore."

"D-Dean." Castiel choked out but Dean just closed the shower glass.

"If you leave out that door, We are through, castiel." Dean whimpered. Castiel glanced at him and the door, before looking back at Dean.

"I...I promise. I'll make this up to you." Castiel choked out sadly. Dean held his breath, Castiel stood unmoving for a bit till he hesitantly exited out of the room, Dean broke into tears sliding down the shower till he buried his face into his knees and just cried.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

 

 

 

**Cain's POV**

 

 

 

 

 

After a text from Dean, Cain showed up at dean's beautiful home. So much like a preschool teacher. Little flowers bloomed everywhere, and the little bee decorations gave it such a homey feel.

Showing up in a nice casual suit and a bunch of roses, he knocked on the door. Unsure of what the cryptic text of 'are you busy?' And a 'do you want to come over?' Meant but Cain was happy for the callback.

It was late, almost midnight when he got the text, the cute little middle-class neighborhood was quiet except for a small dog barking. He knocked on the door walking for an answer.

Glancing around his eyes only turned to the door when it was opened to see standing in the doorway. Cain flashed him a smile almost instantly.

"I didn't know what flowers-" Cain started glancing at the roses in his hand before dean yanked him by his shirt into a hard kiss. Cain blinked in surprise before he kissed back just as hard and needy.

Cain let the roses fall to the floor, moving to grip dean's waist. Kicking the front door closed as dean roughly moved to pull open his shirt. Pulling him up and towards the stairs.

"Hard." Dean choked out with need as Cain roughly turned him. Pinning him against the wall, tugging on dean's hair just right it sent a shiver down his spine. Taking his time to put delicate kisses on dean's neck. Dean let out a shaky breath, watching him from the corner of his eyes.

Dean was turned sharply, slammed into a hard kiss, Cain yanked back as he felt blood on his lip. Smirking that dean had bitten him, Cain watched dean playfully start up the stairs playing hard to get. Cain smirked before following him up to the bedroom.

Dean moaned as they tumbled into the bed together, Dean let out a loud moan as Cain bit his neck leaving bruises on his pale neck. Taking his time to tangle his hands in Dean's hair.

Their hands moved to explore each other, as tossed the clothes between them away, small laughter escaped with a moan as Cain slid down kissing and nipping at all the skin he exposed on Dean.

Dean cried out in pleasure as he felt Cain yank down his jeans, dean lifted his butt to help. Both laughing as their lips crashed onto each other's hard. Dean moaned reaching over for the lube on his nightstand knocking off Castiel's house key. Which clanged to the floor and stopped under the bed as the two enjoyed each other for the night.

 ______________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel's POV**

 

 

Castiel showed up after dropping Krissy at Balthazar's house who wasn't so happy to be babysitting again. Castiel walked into the hospital his suit under his normal clothes, not exactly sure what was going on. When he stopped seeing sam sitting by someone's bedside.

Gabriel laid sleeping in the bed next to him, as well as Jesse slept curled into the chair next to him. Sam kissed Gabriel's fingers as he watched his vitals.

"Sam." Castiel choked out. "What happened?"

"He attacked him. The wolf. He stole the DNA results and hurt my fiancé. " Sam hissed as castiel touched Gabe healing him. Gabriel seemed to breathe a bit better but there was no sign of him waking up.

"I-I'm sorry sam." Castiel touched him but sam turned obviously extremely upset.

"Use your connections to turn over every rock and every shit hole there is till you find the wolf. The monster who did this." Sam hissed. "When I find him. I will kill him."

"...okay." Castiel breathed out as he softly put a hand on his shoulder. Before he turned pulling his mask out of his pocket, he moved towards the door using all the resources he had to find the wolf.

_________________________________________________________________ 

 

 

 

 

**Dean's POV**

 

 

 

The next morning, Dean awoke with arms tightly holding him and soft lazy kisses on his neck. Dean almost forgot what happened last night that he had texted Cain to come over. Dean let out a tired sigh as he slowly turned in his arms to face cain. Who looked as amazing with bed head as he was in bed.

Dean blinked tired green eyes at him as Cain happily smiled down at the school teacher.

"Hi." Cain smiled.

"Hi." Dean breathed as he softly chuckled before Cain leaned down softly kissing dean again. Who happily took in the soft kisses, when they pulled back Cain laid next to him watching him. "...sorry if I seem easy last night.... I would say I'm not easy but this seems to be a pattern." Cain laughed kissing his shoulder softly.

"It's alright. I like easy." Cain smiled down at him as Dean smiled back softly.

"If...you need to go or anything. I mean I really didn't give you any warning on a sleepover." Dean confessed. "If you have plans I'll understand."

"I did," Cain stated. "But I figured a breakfast date with you is more important."

Dean went deep red, he smiled softly up at Cain before they softly went back to kissing, the kissing getting more heated as Cain broke the kiss to nip at his neck.

"Let's make it a lunch date." Cain purred against his neck as Dean laughed enjoying the attention he missed so much.

 _____________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel's POV**

 

 

 

 

Castiel once again attempted call dean, though his messages went to voicemail each time. Listening to the affection-filled voice mail over and over made him feel homesick. He missed dean. He missed sleeping with him. He missed being home.

He found himself crashing on the couch with balthazar while chuck slept in the tub and Krissy slept in the bedroom. It was odd being back here. It was odd being so out of place back here.

He climbed off the couch to walked out of the trailer, it had been a week since their break up. A week since he had even spoken or seen Dean. He felt like a coward believing Dean was better off.

His underground connections have had few leads, and things have seemed to quiet down. No wolf. No Crowley. Nothing.

Maybe a flight around the city would help calm his nerves? Changing into his super suit, he was careful not to be spotted as he flew off from the trailer park but nothing helped.

Dean.

He missed dean.

Taking flight, he flew towards their house. He stopped ionthe quiet sidewalk of their neighborhood. He smiled softly shoving his hands in his pocket seeing dean sitting on the couch. Curled up with a good book and his reading glances. It was late and dean must have drifted because there he was fast asleep like clockwork, he was curled against the one person sofa.

The poor idiot would get a cold this way. He walked softly towards the front door, moving to grab the spare key from the hidden rock when the lights in the livingroom stopped him. Who turned off the light if dean was fast asleep?

Castiel peered inside as a man moved towards Dean in the dark. Picking up dean bridal style, he carried him towards the hall. Who was there?!

Using the spare key, he forced the door open with a slam, causing the man in the dark to turn.

"Let him go. Now." Castiel hissed as the man in the darkness stopped setting dean softly on the stairs. Cradling his head and making sure dean didn't lose his glasses. Stupid dean must have taken some pms to sleep again. Good luck waking dean on sleep aids.

"Breaking into people's houses normal for you?" The man scoffed rolling his shoulders. "You're not welcome here."

"Funny. I was about to say the same thing!" Castiel hissed slamming into him roughly, tackling him through two rooms. Coming to a stop at the kitchen, he instantly slammed the fridge door into him. The man groaned in the dark but quickly got the upper hand, grabbing castiel's wings he threw him into the oven door indenting it.

Crashing and destroying half the house in their attack. The two beat and bruised it each other repeatedly. The house groaned as the structures were repeatedly being tested by the fighting men. When a loud snap and groan caused them both to look up, stopping the fight as the house started to sway. Their eyes fell to the school teacher who laid slightly covered in plaster specks, who threatened to be flattened by the caving in top structor.

"Dean!" Both men cried out, quickly glancing at each other before both diving to rescue dean. Castiel was quicker, snatching Dean before the building completely collapsed. Castiel flew to the ground, carefully laying dean down as he cupped his face. Making sure he was okay.

"Dean?" Castiel choked out as a hard bunch to the face knocked Castiel off dean.

"Why the fuck are you after my boyfriend?!" The man snapped.

"Your boyfriend?! Dean is-"

"Wait...awakening?" The man questioned as Castiel paused recognizing the man's voice.

"..Riot?" Castiel choked out.

"....what the fuck man?" Riot glanced him over.

"W...what are you doing here?" They both asked.

"One at a time. First off I'd like to know why you were in my boyfriends house!" Castiel snapped.

"...oh....you're the ex?" Riot blinked as he chuckled. "Man, this is awkward! I'm actually Dean's new main squeeze. Sorry for beating you up. All's forgiven though." Riot patted his back. "I'll tell Dean you stopped by-" Castiel's eyes glowed brightly as he grabbed riot's arm twisting it enough to snap. Riot cried out in pain, falling to his knees as castiel twisted it more dislocated his arm with a quick snap.

"Main what?!" Castiel hissed as riot cringed at another snap in his shoulder. "How dare you even think yourself worthy to be called anything more than a gum on the bottom of his shoe!" Riot screamed in pain, as a hard punch stopped castiel in his tracks seeing a very upset dean standing besides him. "D-Dean i-"

Dean didn't hesitate to punch him hard in the face again, the endless punches and hits did a number on the humans hand which swell with broken bones and injuries.

"How. Dare. You." Dean hissed in tears. "You come to my house in the middle of the night. DESTROY the only connection I have to my mother, which also happened to be the place I called home. Beat up my friend-"

"Friend? Is he really all he is?" Castiel scoffed.

"How is that any of your business how I live my life?" Dean felt a tear fall. "I gave you so many opportunities to change and you spat them in my face every time. I'm done. Stay away from me."

"If I would have known you'd move on so quickly I'd broken us up sooner." Castiel snapped in hurt. Unable to make his words mean what he was really feeling.

"...if that was your way of telling me you miss me. You have a really fucked up way of showing it." Dean pushed past him slamming into him hard helping riot up, he carefully held him up as they walked. Riot played hurt but castiel knew those supergenes would have healed him by now. Riot smirked as he gave castiel a wink, moving to hold dean tighter. Castiel's fist clenched as it shook in obvious anger. He was going to get dean back.


	11. I love you

 

 

 

 

 

**Sam's POV**

 

 

 

Gabriel and Sam blinked at Castiel’s request as they spat toothpaste in the sink almost in unison.

“So you need us to convince my brother to come to your family reunion later tonight….?” Sam asked as Castiel smiled happily at his plan.

“Yes.” Castiel puffed out his chest. “That way he will be by my side to win him back.”

“This sounds like a bad plan.” Gabriel frowned as Jesse came in holding a bunch of blankets before sitting on the toilet tiredly in his pajamas. It was the boy's way of waking up was to stay by his adoptive parents even if he wasn’t awake. Gabriel lovingly touched his hair, as Gabriel kissed his cheek good morning.

“No, it’s perfect. Dean gets there and he will see me spoiling him. It’s perfect.” Castiel explained to the men in their boxers.

“I don’t want him mad at me because you went too deep into this like I told you not to do.” Sam sighed.

“He won’t even give me a chance,” Castiel spoke. “Please just let me have an opportunity to get this right.”

“Well…” Sam hesitated to look at Gabriel who sighed knowing Sam wanted his opinion.

“We are only giving you this one time,” Gabriel explained picking up Jesse. “I hate to be blunt Castiel but you're our friend. He’s our family. If he’s moving on, you got to accept it.”

“Look, If Dean rejects me one more time I’ll take it,” Castiel stated. “But please. He’s been ignoring me all day.”

“Maybe he’s been fixing the house you destroyed.” Sam offered as Castiel frowned.

“It was Riot,” Castiel whined as Sam sighed.

“One last chance, Castiel,” Gabriel stated. “Make it count.” Gabriel walked out with Jesse, leaving Castiel to give Sam a cheesy smile as he handed Sam his cellphone which Sam took with a sigh.

______________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

  **Dean's POV**

 

 

 

 

Dean got out of his car, helping Krissy out of the car at the local park. So sam had told him that Castiel had asked to have Krissy dropped off so he could take her since she was his family and yadda yadda. Krissy eyed Dean who actually was dressed nice since it was after school hours. Dean always wore a casual nice outfit which Krissy seemed to admire about him.

“You look nicer than usual,” Krissy stated. “Is it because you are seeing Castiel.”

“No,” Dean spoke looking in the crowd seeing a waving hand. There he was.

“Are you sure?” Krissy asked.

“Yes.” Dean led her towards Castiel, as he moved through the crowd.

“H-Hey.” Castiel smiled but Castiel didn’t get the returned greeting.

“Here’s all her clothes,” Dean stated placing the bag on the floor, turning to Krissy. “Make sure you come visit okay?”

“O-Okay.” Krissy choked out as Dean gave her a ruffle of her hair before turning to leave. When Castiel’s arm grabbed Dean yanking him close.

“C-Cas-!” Dean choked out as two people now stood in front of them.

“So this is your wonderful boyfriend!” The woman spoke taking Dean’s hand, as Dean instantly stopped the assault on Castiel he had planned.

“He’s sure handsome.” The older man laughed with charm.

“Ah…” Dean choked out not sure of what to say as the woman giggled.

“I’m sorry, we haven’t introduced ourselves.” The woman spoke as Dean blinked.

“We’re Castiel’s parents.” The man laughed. “And I am so happy to meet our future son in law.” Dean was yanked into a hug as Dean choked out processing all of this…

“S-So glad to finally meet you!” Dean choked out. Oh yeah, Castiel had him snagged and cornered this whole family reunion. “I-...have been waiting for a while.”

“Unfortunately we live in Florida.” The mom spoke as the dad yanked away. “But we are here to visit and see all the family again. Let’s introduce you to the bunch.” She spoke leading Dean away as Dean gave him a pissed off look. Well...hopefully, Dean could get past the anger to love him again.

“This was your plan?” Krissy spoke as Castiel shot a glare. “He’s going to kill you.” Castiel lightly shoved her into the bushes walked away waving to her. “HEY!”

“I can’t hear you over the sound of me winning Dean over,” Castiel spoke as Krissy glared before following after him preparing for her revenge.

_________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **Dean's POV**  

 

 

“Well, I’m just saying, I for one am glad Castiel had such a support system during his time for recognizing his powers.” His sister Anna took Dean’s hand giving it a squeeze as she looked down at her baby girl ruby who was looking around chewing on her fingers.

Oh, Dean was going to kill him.

“Hey, hey. Let’s give my boyfriend a break.” Castiel softly pulled him close which Dean took the out happy to just be away from all the meet and greet. Dean softly accepted a beer handed to him by Castiel who pulled him a bit away. Heading towards the free bench and table closer to the bathrooms.

“You trapped me,” Dean spoke his fingers lightly touching the lid of the beer.

“I did,” Castiel spoke as Dean let out a laugh but he...stayed. He took a seat next to Castiel on the picnic bench.

“I think...in an odd way, that was the most romantic thing you’ve ever done for me,” Dean spoke. “...In a while at least.”

“I...am a shitty boyfriend,” Castiel spoke as Dean nodded in agreement.

“The worse ex-boyfriend I have ever had.” Dean commented back as Castiel grunted at the burn.

“Ouch,” Castiel spoke as Dean took a sip of beer trying not to laugh. “I deserve that.”

“You do…” Dean nodded as Castiel’s fingers moved to brush a petal from Dean’s hair. Dean’s laughter stopped as he stared into Castiel’s eyes. Castiel searched his eyes before their lips softly touched. Dean closed his eyes to the touch, as Dean moved to hold Castiel’s shirt. They slowly made out, Dean didn’t know why he allowed it…

However, light kisses turned into hard kisses in the bathroom. Dean panted as Castiel pressed him back against the door. Dean gasped begging for their clothes to be off, as Castiel’s body moved on the floor. Dean was silent by kisses by Castiel’s rough touches. How badly they needed each other.

Dean let out a light exhausted pant, as Castiel gave one last thrust into him, Dean panted letting out an almost relieved breath with his orgasm. Castiel pressed soft loving kisses against his neck, as Dean held onto him exhausted.

“God, I missed this,” Castiel whispered as Dean hummed closing his eyes. “How closely we fit, how our bodies and souls connect like puzzle pieces…” Castiel gave him a light bite, as Dean moaned a whimper.

“I miss you…” Dean choked out unable to function more than those words. Castiel paused seeing Dean’s tears who broke down, tears spilling down his face, he lightly pushed Castiel away. “I-I can’t do this.”

“Dean?” Castiel watched Dean start to dress, watching Dean cry as he did. “Dean I love you.”

“Stop,” Dean begged as Castiel fumbled for his clothes when Dean started out the door. Castiel moved to follow once dressed, Dean sniffed wiping his tears walking towards his car.

“DEAN!” Castiel yelled as Dean turned upset seeing Castiel on his knees. Dean choked out in pain as Castiel held out an open ring box. Dean covered his mouth as he looked away running his fingers through his hair. “I-I have been w-waiting a long t-time to ask you.”

“God Damn it, Cas,” Dean whispered shaking as he covered his face, but Castiel stood and took Dean’s free hand sliding a ring onto Dean’s finger.

“P-Please think about it,” Castiel whispered just as scared, as Castiel’s family started to clap not knowing what was going on as Castiel pulled Dean closer, holding his face and pressing kisses to his lips as Dean broke down. “Please.”

Dean nodded his head when Krissy took Dean’s hand.

“Cas, your dad wants to see you use your powers,” Krissy stated as Castiel hesitantly let go of Dean. Refusing to leave him. “...Let me sneak him away. Please. Give him time.”

Castiel hesitantly turned turning his attention to his family as Krissy lead Dean away when they got into the car unnoticed Dean took a second to start the car. Wiping his tears, before he felt a small hand take his. Krissy gave him a soft smile, as Dean gave her one back before they drove away without another word.

________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 **Krissy's POV**  

 

 

Krissy sat at the kitchen bar table going over some homework Dean liked to give her, Dean was silent as he cooked. She eyed him with curiosity before Cain came in to set the table. Cain had allowed Dean and Krissy stay with him as they wanted. Though Krissy was sure the invitation was for Dean alone, he didn’t say anything.

“Need help with your homework?” Cain asked.

“No, I’m okay.” Krissy sighed as she worked on her math. Dean put some basil into the food which cain came over taking the spoon from Dean he was lost in thought. Dean turned seeing Cain take a taste of the sauce.

“This is finger licking good,” Cain spoke as Dean gave a soft smile.

“One of my mom’s old recipes,” Dean confessed as he looked down at an old use cookbook. “...To be honest I forgot I had it. If it wasn’t for the house practically falling on me...I would never have found it.” Dean slid his fingers over an old worn cover.

“How lucky that was.” Cain kissed Dean’s cheek as Dean gave a slightly sad smile.

“How lucky....” Dean repeated as Cain moved away to finish setting up for dinner. Dean looked down at the food watching it bubble.

“It’s going to burn.” Krissy spoke as Dean instantly started to stir the food.

“Sorry.” Dean breathed.

“It’s okay.” Krissy shrugged. “It’s okay being a bit burnt.”

“No, it won’t be.” Dean sniffed as tears. “If it’s burnt it’s ruined and there’s no making it...right again.” Krissy was realizing it wasn’t about the food.

“Everything will always be a bit burnt...and that’s okay...because nothing is perfect…” Krissy looked at him as Dean started to cry. “Do you love Castiel, Dean?”

Dean softly turned to her surprised that...she caught the subtlety, he nodded and turned towards Cain who was watching TV and setting up for dinner as he focused on it. Dean turned to her before he softly nodded, wiping his tears as he softly looked down taking the ring from his pocket. He eyed the silver band, taking in the engraving inside.

“I stole it from spidey.” Dean read.

 

_____________________________________________

 

 

**Dean's POV: Back then**

 

_"Castiel!" Dean threw off his apron and ran out after him. "You promised!" He looked around for any sign of them on the porch of his mother's old dream house, he currently now lived in with Castiel. He found no sign of them as he sighed sadly turning, he jumped seeing a masked figure hanging upside down from the porches roof. Castiel laughed behind the black mask as Dean smiled lightly smiling back glad didn't forget his promise._

_"Just kidding, babe." Castiel laughed. "I would never forget our promise." Dean smiled as he lowered the mask enough to expose Castiel's chin and lips, as he kissed him before putting it back up._

_"You totally stole that from spiderman."_

_"Shut up, you love cheesy." Castiel laughed. "Be home around six. Okay, babe?"_

_________________________________________________

 

**Dean's POV: Now**

 

 

Dean gave a broke smile as he felt tears coming on harder, as he covered his mouth. Cain returned to the room as Dean slid the ring back into his pocket.

“Hey, dean. I totally forgot to grab toilet paper from the store.” Cain spoke as Dean pretended to be cooking. “Anything else you need?” Dean shook his head no, as Cain nodded. “Alright, I’ll be right back.” Dean didn’t move till Cain left out the door, as Dean quickly started to wipe his tears dry.

“...Then tell him that.” Krissy explained as Dean turned off the heat softly. “If you want to give him this last chance...it doesn’t make you weak. It doesn’t make you look like you caved. It’s putting you first because that's what you want right?”

“But...Cain's...been good to me.” Dean whispered. “How fucked up is that…”

“Do you...love cain?” Krissy asked as Dean hesitated thinking about it for a moment.

“...No,” Dean whispered once again twirling at the ring in his fingers.

“...Then what are you doing?” Krissy laughed. “Then tell Castiel your demands and make him kiss your ass till he pleases you.”

“Krissy.” Dean hesitated at her language.

“What are you waiting for?!” Krissy laughed as she held out his cellphone. “Tell him!” Dean hesitantly took his phone and looked down at the buttons on the phone. Dean hesitantly clicked the buttons for his number, placing the phone to his ear he listened.

“Hello?” Castiel spoke. “...Dean…?”

Dean didn’t say anything for a long time as he listened to the background sounds of balthazar watching the game.

“Dean?...A-Are you there?” Castiel whispered as Dean listened to the noises.

“...Yes.” Dean spoke as there was silence.

“...Dean, are you saying?” Castiel whispered back as Dean sniffed nodded wiping his tears.

“You have a lot to make up for.” Dean laughed.

“Oh, god. Dean, I will do anything for you to prove I’ve changed.” Castiel spoke happily. “I’ll be your perfect husband.”

“You better.” Dean choked out laughing, as he squeezed the ring in his pocket.

“God, I love you so much!” Castiel choked out. “W-Where are you? I-I’ll come pick you up.”

“I-...I need to get a few things sorted…” Dean whispered as he rubbed his face. “But...you better find a place for us to stay, because there is no way I will be staying with Balthazar and Chuck.”

“I-I’ll find us a new place till the renovations are done.” Castiel sniffed in tears. “I promise Dean...You’ll be so happy you’ll never cry again.”

“You better keep that promise…” Dean whispered which Castiel took to heart.

“I plan to.” Castiel roughly wiped his tears. “God, Dean I plan to.”

“...I’ll...call you tomorrow...okay?” Dean whispered into the phone.

“Y-Yeah. Yeah.” Castiel sniffed as he wiped his nose. “Of course….I-I love you.”

“I-I love you too.” Dean sniffed as he hesitantly waited to hang up, not wanting to.

“B-Before...you go...can you say that again?” Castiel laughed.

“Why?” Dean blushed.

“Please, just one more time,” Castiel begged as he placed a hand over her heart.

“...Castiel...Yes, I-I will marry-” Dean was roughly yanked back, dropping the phone in surprise as Krissy stood before him. Her wrist opened up and she sprayed liquid into his face. Dean dropped onto the floor with a harsh bang, as Krissy’s eyes started to glow.

“Dean?” Castiel spoke realizing something was wrong. Krissy eyes to looked to the phone which she picked up. She opened her mouth which a loud almost robot squeak made him flinch in pain. She dropped it before she slammed her feet on the phone breaking it. “DEAN?!” The line went dead as Castiel instantly started calling for Sam. “Sam, wake up. I’m coming over, There’s something wrong with Dean.”

Castiel grabbed his coat before he booked it out of the trailer leaving a drunk balthazar and chuck.

 

__________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

**Sam's POV**

 

 

 

 

 

“You have to know where?” Castiel snapped.

“I don’t I’m sorry.” Sam sighed as Castiel broke some stuff on Sam’s counter. Sam closed his eyes at the sound. “WILL YOU STOP?!”

“DEAN is missing!” Castiel snapped.

“He didn’t tell me where Castiel!” Sam snapped as Castiel broke something else. “CASTIEL STOP!”

“Someone has him and we have ZERO leads!” Castiel stated as Sam tried to touch him softly before castiel flipped the table and sam flinched. “I want him safe!”

“DESTROYING MY HOUSE WON’T FIND HIM!” Sam snapped as he noticed a black liquid start pouring out of Castiel’s nose. “...Cas?” Sam asked with worry as Castiel looked around out of it. “Cas!” Castiel fell back falling harshly on the floor, Sam tried to touch him but a forcefield stopped him. “W-...What?”

“He’s sick.” Jesse’s voice made the adults turn. “...if you touch him you’ll get it too.”

“What do you mean?” Gabriel moved to him, cupping his face.

“Krissy made him sick…” Jesse stated. “But she didn’t mean it...she can’t help it.” Jesse looked down sadly.

“Ho-how do you know, honey?” Sam asked.

“She told me why they made her…” Jesse mumbled like a kid who got in trouble.

“Why baby?” Gabriel asked making him look up again.

“To make all the supers go away…” Jesse started to cry as Gabriel looked to Sam with worry. “I-I promised I wouldn’t tell…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, guys long time I know, but the time has come to get this story finished. So I will dedicate some time fixing up the original and finishing this one. So I hope you guys are ready to finish this! This should be done in the next few chapters, though. <3 And we will finally know all there is to know about Krissy!


	12. Ooze

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel's POV**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel coughed breathed heavily as black blood slid from his mouth, He was locked in the spare room of Sam’s house, a force field kept him from contaminating the others. Castiel was...dying. He felt himself dying. 

 

He threw up the black blood as Gabriel walked in to help him. Wiping the black blood from his eyes and mouth. 

 

“Careful, you shouldn’t push yourself,” Gabriel spoke as Castiel stand.

 

“I need to get to Dean.” Castiel hissed standing. 

 

“You risk giving everyone what you have if you go out there,” Gabriel spoke. “Leave rescuing Dean to Sam, while I figure out how to save you.”

 

“Krissy did it right?” Castiel grunted leaning against the wall. 

 

“Yes. but that’s all we know.” Gabriel moved to him, helping him sit back down.

 

“No. We know about her...robotness.” Castiel spoke. “She’s somehow connected to Dean.” 

 

“We need to think this through,” Gabriel spoke. “And you can’t even stand, let alone think.” 

 

“W-We need to figure this out-” Castiel mumbled as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.and he passed out, Gabriel helped him back to bed worried, he patted the black blood away from his lips. 

 

“Dad?” Jesse spoke as Gabriel came out after discarding his biochemical suit. 

 

“What baby?” Gabriel spoke as Jesse pointed to the tv. People were...dying with black blood sliding down their faces. The news was going on about it. They were no closer finding Dean, then they were stopping this plague. “Turn it off.”

 

“But-” Jesse started as Gabriel turned it off. “Dad-” Gabriel’s phone rang.

 

“Please don’t turn it on again,” Gabriel spoke as he put his phone to his ear answering it. “Hello?”

 

“It’s worse,” Sam spoke.

 

“I know,” Gabriel stated. “News just said it was now reaching China. Is it possible they took him out of the country?”

 

“No, he’s here,” Sam spoke. “The virus is too strong here to be nothing.”

 

“Any clues then?” Gabriel asked. 

 

“No.,” Sam spoke. “I have nothing.” 

 

“Dad?!” Jesse’s voice, Gabriel turned seeing black blood sliding down Jesse’s face as Jesse started to cry. 

 

“You need to hurry, Sam, Jesse has it too.” Gabriel hung up collecting Jesse into his arms, as Jesse sobbed. Gabriel didn’t hesitate to press a cloth against his nose holding his baby as Jesse cried. “Not you. Not you too.” 

 

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel panted worried as he laid back in bed, sweat pouring out of his body. Tossing and turning, his thoughts sunk him from reality like a thick black oil slowly drowning him in it. 

 

Castiel felt a hand touch him, and for a second he opened his eyes. However, the room remained empty just how it had been before Castiel had closed his eyes. Castiel found himself drowning again, in the oil. But once again the hand jarred him awake, but this time, he wasn’t alone. 

 

Sitting in a chair by his bed was Dean. Sitting next to him, he softly squeezed his hand as Castiel tried to not lose his focus on him.

 

“Castiel. Castiel stay awake.” Dean spoke touching the side of his face. Castiel panted trying not to let the room spin. 

 

“Dean?” Castiel whispered as Dean gave him a soft sad smile. “You’re here?”

 

“No,” Dean stated as he eyed his face. “You’re dying.” 

 

“I figured.” Castiel coughed weakly. 

 

“I’m sorry. This is all my fault.” Dean spoke as black blood slid out of Castiel’s pale mouth. “This sickness...is all because of me. Because of my blood. Because of my genetics.” Dean softly grabbed a cloth wiping it. “I was the final step of Abaddon’s plan….my only crime was being born.”

 

“Born?” Castiel whispered as Dean looked down. 

 

“A normie being born to supers,” Dean whispered as Castiel glanced up at him. 

 

“What?” Castiel choked out. “No. Your mother was human.”

 

“No. She wasn’t.” Dean spoke. “...My mother was a super too...But she hated what she was. Unlike my father, she...hid it. Never told a soul. I am a rarity. A rarity Abaddon had been waiting for all along. She used it to her advantage. Now what I am is killing you.”

 

“It’s not your fault....” Castiel whispered as Dean eyed his face. 

 

“You have to find me, Castiel,” Dean spoke. “Because it’s not only supers that this will kill. Abaddon doesn’t realize that this virus will begin to grow and soon it will spread to humans, then to animals and even the earth. Then all will be lost.”

 

Dean continued to stroke Castiel’s face with love as he looked at him sadly. 

 

“I know You aren’t feeling good. I know that.” Dean pressed kisses to his face. “But I need you to do one thing for me. One last thing….Please...Find me Castiel.” Castiel felt himself drifting again and when Castiel once again opened his eyes Dean was gone replaced now with Jesse who laid on another made up bed in the same room. Gabriel was fussing over him with worry. 

 

“Jesse?” Gabriel called as he tried to make sure he was okay, the boy almost looked as weak as Castiel. Castiel’s eyes slid over to the door Gabriel normally locked but right now…? It was wide open. Castiel stood as he snuck out the door, he left without speaking to Gabriel. His head was spinning, as he took Gabriel’s car keys moving to the car he didn’t have directions or an address.

 

He started the car and just drove. He didn’t know if he was going the right way or anything but when he felt himself pull up to a beach he felt he wasn’t alone.

 

“You know,” Dean spoke. “You promised to take me here one day.”

 

“Horrible circumstances to keep a promise in.” Castiel panted laying his head weakly against the door. 

 

“Horrible indeed.” Dean gave him a soft smile. Castiel turned to look at him but Dean was gone once again and Castiel sat alone on the beach. Castiel got out of the car, looking around the beach when he spotted Dean once again, this time farther out in the water. Castiel coughed roughly looking down at the black blood that had filled his hand. “Cas!”

 

Castiel glanced up to see Dean waving from the water, his eyes moved around finding someone’s surfboard on the beach. Grabbing for it, he bolted towards the water ignoring the angry resting surfboarder who started after him. Castiel pushed himself into the water, as he used the surfboard as more of a boat, pushing himself farther into the water. Closer and closer to Dean he tried but the farther Dean seemed away, a rough wave had knocked him free of the surfboard. Castiel crashed into the water, he could hear Dean but it was all lost as Castiel was too weak to fight the water. 

 

The water was unforgiving, and with that the water took him. 

 

_________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Sam’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  


“What do you  _ mean _ , Castiel’s gone?!” Sam sighed as he placed his phone closer to his ear. Trying to be discreet with his words as he walked through the busy streets. “I’ll find him, just worry about Jesse.” 

 

“How?” Gabriel spoke as Jesse threw up black blood into a bucket. “Do you actually have a  _ plan _ ?”

 

“Track him?” Sam spoke.

 

“And  _ how _ do you plan to do that?” Gabriel sighed.

 

“Why have you hounded me, I said I got it.” Sam scoffed.

 

“Because you don’t and you are only saying you do to make me feel better,” Gabriel stated sam made a face. He wasn’t wrong. “He took the car. GPS the car.” Gabriel snapped as he slammed the phone off cradling Jesse. Jesse cried as Gabriel held him close rocking him when Gabriel felt his nose bleed. Wiping it away, he paused at the black blood on his hand…

 

He...was infected.

 

He thought this only applied to supers?!

 

H-He….

 

Gabriel closed his eyes and held Jesse tighter, praying Sam could find the cure…

  
  


______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel’s eyes shot open as he coughed roughly expelling the cough water from his lungs as hands cupped his face shaking their head.

 

“You’re okay. You’re okay.” Krissy’s voice made Castiel blink as he focused on her. 

 

“Kr…” Castiel coughed. “Krissy?” 

 

“Hey, old man,” Krissy spoke. “I-I for a second didn’t think you made it.”

 

“Thanks.” Castiel coughed sarcastically as Krissy eyed him. 

 

“Sorry for making you sick,” Krissy spoke like a punished child. 

 

“Sorry for not coming sooner,” Castiel mumbled as Krissy helped him sit up. 

 

“You look like shit,” Krissy commented.

 

“Thanks,” Castiel spoke. “Think Dean will still think I’m handsome?” 

 

“Um...At least you have a good personality.” Krissy nodded, Castiel laughed but he roughly started to cough up black blood, coughing till he turned and vomited back into the water. Krissy patted his back till he calmed down. “You’re dying and it’s all because of me.” 

 

Krissy yelped when she was splashed with water. 

 

“HEY!” Krissy snapped.

 

“Stop being dumb and I won’t have to.” Castiel sat up as he struggled to stand, Krissy, helped him up. “Where are we?” Castiel glanced around the metal like submarine and the watery entry way. 

 

“Their stupid fortress,” Krissy stated. “I only snuck away, but they will be on to me soon.”

 

“How did you know I was here?” Castiel spoke.

 

“Dean told me,” Krissy spoke. “...Like I’m sure he told you how to get here.” 

“How...is he  _ doing _ that...by the way?” Castiel asked as they walked over. 

  
“The metal in his body, it isn’t just metal. It’s a working machine. It’s been a working project for years trying to perfect his DNA to be a living virus.” Krissy spoke. “He’s obviously powerful enough to send out messages through his virus, he just may not be powerful enough to control it, to stop this.”

 

“That’s why I’m here,” Castiel spoke as Krissy gave him a look. 

 

“Knight and throw up, our hero,” Krissy commented before shoving Castiel back into a door. 

 

“H-” Castiel started.

 

“Where did you think you could run, child?” Abaddon’s voice made Krissy press up against the door as though blocking her from Castiel.

 

“I just needed some fresh air.” Krissy barked but the wolf grabbed her already yanking her away. “LET GO OF ME! I DON’T WANT TO GO BACK DOWN THE HALL TO THE LEFT WHEN I WANT TO GO RIGHT!!!!” 

 

Subtlety is not her strong suit. 

 

Castiel waited for the sounds down the hall to leave before he slid out from his hideout. He walked down the hall, looking around before hesitantly shoving the doors open. The black ooze moved around in large glass containers like they...were living. The mass slammed against the glass almost as though wanting to attack him on first entry. 

 

However, the masses stopped when they noticed it was castiel, they moved towards the glass facing deeper into the room. Castiel slowly walked towards the middle of the room, where a pool of black liquid lay in a large well, deep down for the people’s own protection. There was a lowering rope system, that seemed to lower something heavy into the liquid. However, he didn’t have to think about it too deeply before the ropes started to raise something all on its own.

 

Slowly the metal bed raised a large black mass, Castiel choked out as he watched the mass being raised. When it came to a stop, Castiel fell back onto his butt staring at it in fear, but...nothing happened. Castiel slowly stood, looking at the blob, it seemed...almost human shape. 

 

“D...Dean?” Castiel reached out grabbing the mass that seemed to...become solid at the touch. Wiping the excess he pulled Dean into his arms from the metal slab and held him. “Dean?” 

 

“...C...cas?” Dean choked out weakly as Castiel pulled him tighter at his response. “...You came.” 

 

“Of course I came you, idiot.” Castiel choked out as black blood slid down his face, Dean blinked weakly as he reached a hand to cup his face, Castiel instantly started to feel better. Like a rush of air hit him, and dean pulled his hand away cradling the sludge he pulled from Castiel. Squeezing it in his hand softly, it just disappeared which Castiel looked on amazed. 

 

“I’m sorry I made you so sick,” Dean whispered. 

 

“Sorry for putting you second because I became a superhero,” Castiel whispered as he wiped his nose. 

 

“I-I guess we are even.” Dean smiled when Castiel pressed a kiss to his forehead. Grabbing the doctor’s lab coat from a chair, he wrapped it around Dean’s naked body before he helped Dean up. Castiel scooped Dean up in his arms, Dean whimpered, but Castiel was careful holding him. Heading towards the door when the wolf stood in the doorway. “D-Dad.” 

 

Dean was forced out of Castiel’s hands roughly, and Castiel was thrown across the room. John glanced at his hands as Dean’s body slid right through of his grasp, no longer solid on will. John stared at the ooze in his hand, that slammed onto the mask. John screamed in pain as he gripped for the mask. 

 

“YOU AREN’T SUPPOSE TO TOUCH HIM!” Abaddon snapped as she ignored John’s cry’s of pain before she grabbed the fire extinguisher spraying it towards Dean as Dean backed away in fear. “See he knows better now! Like a good little pest.” 

 

She sprayed John in the face area, which made the ooze bolt away and back to Dean. Dean coward away from the freezing spray shaking in fear as Castiel moved to Abaddon trying to grab her, but John grabbed him first. Castiel still hadn’t gotten back to full strength and was easily slammed down to the ground. 

 

“Don’t worry about him,” Abaddon spoke as she tried to scare Dean back into his containment area. “Hurry up! The shot I gave us is to prevent contamination in short burst, not for long exposures.”

 

John said nothing, as Castiel was once again pinned to the ground, he snapped Castiel arm with a twist. John walked over to Dean as the ooze in the glass prisons slammed against it, the ooze threatening to break the glass. 

 

“Now, get him in there before we  _ ALL _ get infected!” Abaddon snapped. 

 

John moved to grab another fire extinguisher from the wall, but Krissy yanked the fire extinguisher away from him tossing it out the window. John grabbed her, and she quickly twisted to get the upper hand.

 

“Still alive, old man?” Krissy asked as Castiel stood holding his broken arm.

 

“Ish,” Castiel commented. “Careful, That’s your grandfather!” 

 

“If this thing had anything left of my grandfather, I’d care,” Krissy spoke. “All that’s left is Abbadon’s monster.” Krissy snapped John’s leg as the metal snapped. 

 

“Well I won’t cry for the bastard, Rest in hell, old man,” Castiel spoke before forcing Abaddon’s fire extinguisher from her with some of his metal powers skills crushing the metal far away from Dean. Abaddon let out a choke out of fear, as Dean slowly started to stand.

 

“W-What have you done?! Now we have no means to protect ourselves from him!” Abaddon screeched when the room went dark, the glass broke. Castiel barely had time to react just shielding himself from the flying glass, when screams echoed the room and water splashed onto his face. 

 

When the ooze was no longer passing by Castiel realized what had splashed him was not water or ooze...but blood. Castiel stared down at the blood that covered him, as Dean stood silently pulling the lab coat closer to his body. 

 

“I’m….free.” Dean shook, as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he started to fall. Castiel grabbed for him, collecting him into his arms as Dean collapsed weakly. 

 

“Y-You did it,” Krissy spoke. 

 

“More like he did,” Castiel mumbled kissing Dean’s face. 

 

“With Abaddon and the wolf gone, you are free to go back to your normal lives,” Krissy spoke. 

 

“Thank christ,” Castiel spoke as he picked him up. “Let’s go, Krissy, time to go home.”

 

“H-Home?” Krissy hesitated as Castiel turned. 

 

“Dean and I were discussing being serious...serious equals marriage and marriage usually falls with kids right?” Castiel shrugged. “Know any kids available? Preferably ones that can help me keep my fiance solid?” She beamed.

 

“Yeah, I….think I know of one.” Krissy smiled. “Kinda bratty and demanding.”

 

“Sounds like the annoying kid from my place.” Castiel scoffed. “Ate ice cream at every meal.”

 

“I did not.” Krissy laughed. 

 

“You did too!” Castiel bickered as they walked out of their together. 

 

___________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV: One month later**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean closed his hand after the last of his ooze has returned, Dean took a deep breath as he absorbed it. So….maybe he wasn’t human anymore and Maybe had to fight to keep solid now being something out of an R.L. Stine book. 

 

“Krissy, go get your dad,” Dean commented as Krissy stopped doing her homework and went to fetch Castiel from upstairs. Gabriel walked over trying to get a bite of the steak. 

 

“This is good, Dean.” Gabriel chewed as Jesse continued to do his homework at the table.

 

“Now that we have to use fresh foods, everything is super fresh and good,” Dean confessed. “All part of the reasons to have a human body.”

 

“How are you holding up with that?” Gabriel asked. 

 

“Well, I have finally collected all my little viruses so no one’s infected,” Dean spoke. “But besides avoiding ice forever and having the temperate hotter, everything's okay. Even went back to teaching kindergarten with no problems.”

 

“Planning on stopping bad guys and saving the world?” Sam asked sneaking a bite as well. 

 

“I just want a boring life. Is that so hard?” Dean whined. 

 

“you're a super ooze, your daughter is a cyborg and the rest of us are supers,” Sam stated. 

 

“Except me,” Gabriel spoke.

 

“Except you.” Sam gave him a kiss as Dean’s wedding ring slid through his finger, his form faded for a second. 

 

“Shit. This keeps happening.” Dean spoke looking in the mash potatoes for it. 

 

“You’ll get used to controlling it,” Castiel reassured coming down, he wrapped arms around him and kissing Dean’s neck. “Kids were playing another game of finding the wedding ring.” 

 

“I’m so going to win the twenty bucks.” Jesse beamed.

 

“You’re so on.” Krissy laughed as they moved to go get in their chairs for dinner.

 

“What are the rules?” Castiel called to everyone who repeated. 

 

“Chew before swallowing, no one wants to search through poo.” Everyone stated. 

 

“Got it. Whoever finds the ring, gets the money.” Castiel stated as they started to serve dinner laughing and enjoying themselves as Castiel paused his chewing before pulling the ring from his mouth.

 

“No Fair!” Krissy whined as they laughed together.

 

“See, this is all a ploy to get Dean to marry me again.” Castiel winked before taking Dean’s hand. “Dean, will you do me the honors of being my husband again?”

 

“Yes, I will.” Dean laughed pressing a kiss to Castiel’s lips as Castiel slid on the ring only to have it fall through Dean's finger and  onto the floor, only to quickly be eaten up by the dog. “Nooooo.” 

 

“Damn it, lucky.” Castiel cursed as Dean pressed kisses to Castiel’s lips still content with just kissing him. “...and I got poop duty.” 

 

“Yes, you do.” Dean kissed him as they laughed, Dean, squeezing his hand unable to stop touching him or letting him go. 

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

**The end.**

  
  
  



End file.
